Blonding
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Minato never asked for an older brother in his life. If he doesn't have one, Minato imagined, he will not ask anyone to give him one. / "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS THE HANDSOMEST, AWESOMEST, KINDEST, CUTEST, BESTEST LITTLE BROTHER IN THIS WORLD! YOU HEAR THAT YOU PUNK?" / But now he have one; a twin even, and yes, Minato silently admits, he does love his (embarrassing) older brother.
1. Arc 1 - Not Quiet Toddlers

**5 Years Old**

"I think you should be a ninja."

Minato looks up to his twin brother, sitting on a branch higher than where he is and slightly frowns when he sees Makoto's signature bright grin.

"Why should I?" Minato inquired, "You don't even want to be one."

And while Minato is trying hard to catch up with his hyperactive, boisterous older twin brother, he's not willing to do something his brother doesn't take any part to. Not yet, at least. They always do things together, both of them. Minato mostly follows his brother's steps, calmed by his laughs and warmed by his grins.

But since that night when they both accidentally eavesdrop their parents talking to a neighbor about a possible Shinobi War coming, which somewhat developed to the talk of their kids's future, Makoto is not as bright as always. Minato doesn't really understand what the adults are talking about (he knows they mentioned Minato and Makoto a few times, and mentioned about ninja and shinobi) and is very anxious to get caught, but Makoto, his brave bright older brother, seems to be understand as his blue eyes darkens and he clenches his fists. Minato assumed it may be because his twin doesn't want Minato or himself to be ninja.

Then Makoto started to (fruitlessly) persuade Minato to be ninja ever since. Minato doesn't understand his twin at all. If it made him sad, why does Minato have to be _ninja_? And why does Makoto insist he _can't_ be a ninja?

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Who said that i don't want to? I already told you i can't be one, dear cutest brother."

There Makoto again and his usual reason Minato doesn't understand. Little Minato pouted to the nickname and Makoto laughs.

"Then i can't be one, too." Minato firmly said.

Makoto sighs, but then he wears that smirk he usually uses when he's preparing a very devastating prank to those mean neighbors and Minato shivers. "We'll see, dearest _otouto_ , we'll see."

 **5 Years and 5 Months Old**

The war did happen, and their parents parted away from the Namikaze twins.

Makoto lingers more to their parents, suddenly shows how much a spoiled brat he is; which makes Minato raises an eyebrow. Minato believes in their parent. They will win the war and defeat the bad guys. They will come back to them.

But seeing Makoto hugs each one of their mother and father tightly with glassy eyes and whining with shaky, high-pitched voice which is so unlike Makoto, Minato feels anxious. Makoto never cries. Sad maybe, chilling anger, silent frustration. But he never cry.

It makes Minato wants to cry, too.

Seeing their twins glassy eyes, their mother cried too, and for one last time, she hugged them both tightly. Their father lets out a strained smile and nodded, before he, too, pulled them both in a bear hug.

The twin watched their parents depart, waiting until their shadow disappeared on the horizon.

Makoto turned away quickly after that, rubbing tears away from his sapphire eyes. Minato lingers longer, thinking about ninja world, their parents, and then his own future. Does he wants to be one? Yes, a voice back in his mind eagerly replied. But does he want to leave Makoto behind like how their parents leave them behind?

Minato curled up his lips, and turned away, catching up with his twin.

 **5 Years and 8 Months Old**

Their parents didn't come back.

The Hokage make a monumental stone, an ANBU knocked on their door and delivers a letter for both of them. The ANBU nodded when Minato takes the letter, quickly disappeared in swirling leaves.

Makoto eyed the black envelope, and he pulls out his hand, asking Minato to hand it to him. Minato did so, even though he's confused. Makoto doesn't want him to open the letter. But why? But Makoto's eyes looked so grim and his expression is stone flat; it leaves no room to argue.

Minato watches Makoto rips open the envelope, and sees how his twin's eyes trailed the words on pristine white paper. Makoto grips the letter too tight, the paper crumbles under his fingers and soon, he ripped the letter to pieces. Minato widens his eyes.

But before he could ask, Makoto turned away and said, "We'll meet mom and dad," he quietly said, "change to suits in 3rd closet."

Suits in 3rd closet. Black suits, custom made, only used on special occasion. That is to say, a funeral.

Minato feels strangely numb. He follows his twin's footsteps to their room, and they both changed in silent.

Men and women in black clothes pouring down the clearing, some sobbed, some looks devastated, and they both made their way through the front. His eyes scanned the name on monumental stones and Minato feels cold wind brushed his being. There are two Namikazes on it. Their mom's and dad's.

Minato can't fully register what the Hokage said, he doesn't know when the clearing has become empty when it's clear not a minute ago it's crowded with black. But he could feel Makoto's hands slowly grips his, his fingers slowly curled up to his, and the next thing he knows, he's pulled to a tight hug by his older brother.

Then it comes to Minato. His parents are gone. They will not come back. Soon he'll forget his mother's cooking, his father's laugh will gone and their house will be very quiet. Because they are _dead_. And the twin are alone, now. Completely alone. They only have each other. Minato only had Makoto and he's crying on his twin's shoulder, sobbing and shaking for a seemingly long time. He could also feel Makoto's shaking body in his arms and hears choked sobs in his ears. And for once, Minato is glad he's not the only cry baby this time.

They will manage. They are alone, yes, but they will manage.

 **6 Years Old**

They moved to orphanage.

Makoto is reluctant to leave their parent's heritage but the Hokage is right; it's not healthy for them to dwell in the past. Minato, as per usual, follows his brother and offer logical advice here and there. The younger is always the voice of reason between the two of them, after all.

The older also has come back to his usual brash and bright self, much to Minato's joy and exasperation. Sometimes he wonders who is actually the older between the two of them. But with Makoto bragging about his 'cute, handsome, will be very _very_ awesome' little brother, almost everyone in the orphanage, if not in the entire neighborhood, knows about the Namikaze twins; the older brash one and the younger calm one. Still, how Makoto acts sometimes makes Minato thinks he is the older one.

Like now, for example. How Makoto hanging upside down on tree branch invites amused yet horrified looks on other kids, and Minato only stare at his supposed aniki with unreadable expression.

Then Makoto pointed at the Hokage monument, and solemnly said, "One day, your face will be carved on it. And by your face, that means my face too since, you know, we have same face and all."

Minato still stares.

"And you will be the most awesomest ninja in the entire world, _otouto_. The world will know your name and remember your face. You'll plant fear simply by name. You _will_ end this war. The key is, to never give up. Ever. And always remember to _look underneath the underneath_."

How Makoto could spew some wise and serious things while hanging upside down is... Minato isn't sure how to react.

Minato sighs. "You can't give exhortation while hanging upside down like that, Makoto."

"Of course i can!" He cheerfully said. "I am your older brother, i can do anything i want!"

The younger fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Only by five minutes." A pause, "now get down here, _aniki_ , or i'll leave you behind."

Makoto gawked, obviously exaggerating his surprised expression, "Who are you and what did you do to my cute handsome kind wise little brother?! Are you the one who caused this dizziness too?!"

Just another day when Minato fought the urge to face palm or slam his head on nearby concrete.

 **8 Years Old**

Sometimes, Minato envy his older brother. It's probably because the way his grins lift up all worry in Minato's mind, or the way he drags Minato on meaningless but fun 'adventure' around the village, or how he understands Minato even in silence. His older twin is amazing, and sometimes he looks out of reach and Minato can't help but to envy.

Then Makoto will leap from building to building, swing from one tree branch to the others with impressive skill and agility and suddenly, Minato envy his older brother _very much_.

The first time Makoto leap from one rooftop to another, Minato almost had a heart-attack. Because he can't see his brother's body on building across where he stands right now and he's afraid if his _aniki_ hurt himself and fell down the building, or hit his head or broke his bones or—

—then said brother waves excitedly with his signature big goofy grin and Minato exhales in relief. Minato tries to talk his brother out of doing dangerous things like that from time to time, but Makoto never listens. In fact, he seems to be more eager to jump here and there, be it to infuriate Minato or just to feel like flying.

Because that's the reason why he does that. To feel like flying. _To be free_ , he said.

Minato tried once; a simple thing, really, leaping from one tree branch to another but he has no agility or speed on par with his brother to execute it. If not for Makoto's strong hand who pulls him up then Minato is sure he'll break his legs. It's annoying, and sometimes frustrating; because they are twin. Identical being. They always do things together. What Makoto can do then Minato can do too, and vice versa. It's the first time Minato can't do something that Makoto can, and bitterly, he accepts that fact.

Minato has learned to simply follow where Makoto has gone on land, running and watching with awe on how his twin managed to roll around, leap, and twirl himself in the air while laughing. He looks so happy, and while he's sad he can't follow Makoto on the same ground, as long as they don't get separated, then it's okay.

Then they will end up in a clearing up Hokage Mountain, both sweaty and weary from jumping and running around the village. Makoto will grin, looking down at the village, and spread his hands widely,

" _We are free_!"

Looking up to the bright blue sky above, how this moment is reserved for them alone, Minato thinks, yes, they are as free as they can be.

 **9 Years Old**

"I enrolled you to The Academy."

Minato looks up from his book, surprised, then seconds after his expression turned betrayed.

"Relax, dear brother, i enrolled myself too."

Makoto grinned as he picks up a book titled 'basic chakra control exercise' and sits down in front of his twin. Minato looks a little relieved but still gazing at his twin suspiciously. Makoto rolls his eyes.

"Do you think i don't know you won't attend the Academy without me?"

Minato frowned, "But you said—"

"I changed my mind." Makoto cuts. "Our... parents said i can't be a ninja, you know." He slowly said, and Minato widens his eyes, "i think they talked about my chakra reserve being too low for a ninja, but too much to be a civilian's too. It's something between civilian's and low-ranked ninja's." Makoto shrugs, "I don't know. But whatever. To hell with it. If i can't be a ninja then i can at least try to be one, right?"

Minato smiled. "I thought for a moment you aren't my older brother there," he calmly said, "i don't recall my older twin could be so wise like this."

"And i don't recall my cute little brother being so sassy like this." Makoto makes exaggerated shocked yet horrified noises. "You'll be surprised on what wise things i could spew, Minato."

"Like what?"

"Like, do you know what goes first? The egg or chicken?"

The younger looks taken aback the random question and his brother's grin. He can't answer, but apparently it's not a problem since Makoto continued.

"It's the chicken, since it can think. 'I think, therefore i am.' Eggs couldn't think so they don't exist before the chicken."

Minato looks dumbfounded, then concerned, and confused. All those emotions flickers so fast and Makoto burst out laughing.

 **10 Years Old**

Unsurprisingly, the Namikaze twin has become popular in the Academy.

The teachers adore the calm and smart Minato, while the students adore the friendly and bright Makoto. But no matter how the teachers irritated by Makoto and his antics, the older of the two always managed to get high score. He's a genius like his younger twin, and the younger twin is actually as friendly as the older if you try talking to him.

But while Minato would excels on everything, Makoto will get very down on anything related to chakra. Nobody mocks him as dead-last though, as they all encouraged by him and in return, they too encouraged Makoto to continue. Often times Makoto will bounce back up from every failures but other times, Makoto will shrug, shows a strained smile and said, "It's okay, it's not my thing anyway."

Minato will get worried if that happens, but a _taijutsu_ spar between the twin usually eases tension on Makoto.

Because Makoto is a top-notch on _taijutsu_. Not even Uchiha Fugaku or Uchiha Mikoto and their special Uchiha style _taijutsu_ could beat him on _taijutsu_ class. In fact, no clan kids in their class could beat Makoto. Not that they can beat Minato either but Makoto is on a whole another level. The only one who stand a chance against Makoto is Minato himself.

Where Minato's _taijutsu_ style is more to observe, evade, and strike on the right time using academy's usual _taijutsu_ style, Makoto's style, while similar in observe and evade aspects, is very peculiar and unique. It's a style only he can use. Rather than fighting, Makoto always looks like he's dancing; he grins, laughs, light steps, flips in mid-air and other acrobatic moves only he could pull.

It's full of surprise and more often than not, Minato founds himself mirroring his twin's grins on their spar.

Minato could tell how the students get quiet and awed every time this match happens, even the teacher is enjoying the show.

Still, all those fame are still not enough to drove the bullies away.

They really likes to call Minato with girly name. Or simply called him 'girl.' Or Sissy. Actually, it's more often sissy. Because Minato's long hair, his calm and collected demeanor, his polite smile and his love on reading books actually makes other boys thinks of him as girly. Minato ignored them most of the time, of course. They are just jealous to them. And they can't bully Makoto if they don't want to get beaten up so Minato is a really juicy target. It hurts sometimes and it's not like they do any real harm but—

"OI, MORONS! WHO THE HELL DID YOU CALL SISSY?! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS THE HANDSOMEST, AWESOMEST, KINDEST, CUTEST, BESTEST LITTLE BROTHER IN THIS WORLD! AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY RIGHT TO CALL HIM SISSY THEN IT'S ME! _ME_! _ONLY ME_! YOU HEAR THAT YOU PUNK?!"

—his brother.

Minato covers his face with his book then, and prayed to whatever God it is to just swallow him to earth. He seriously never asked for a twin in his life, but now he got one and yes, embarrassingly, irritatingly, Minato admits, he does love his twin so much.

 **11 Years Old**

In their second year, the twins got pretty much more attention from clan kids in their class, as the civilian kids mostly get eliminated last year. Unsurprisingly, Minato managed to form a circle of friendship formed by Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. And his twin, Makoto, is a fine definition of free, as there are no civilian kids fawning over him anymore. Sometimes he'll hang out with Tsume Inuzuka, or Aburame Shibi. Sometimes he'll drag Minato so they could play with the Hyuuga twins, Hiashi and Hizashi. By play he means study _tenketsu_ and anatomy.

All is pretty much good, until the class has first seat to watch Makoto's mother-hen tendencies.

It all started with something harmless enough; a simple discussion in the middle of afternoon, after class. Minato enjoyed his time with Shikaku and Inoichi, when suddenly, Makoto drops down from nearby tree and rolls to sit between them.

Minato, far too used to his twin acrobatics, only smiled, while his friend stared at the newcomer like he just grew another head.

"My cute little brother!" Makoto opens his hands, grinning widely, then proceed to hug said cute little brother and pats his head, much to Minato's annoyance.

Makoto glanced at Shikaku and Inoichi then—both surprised by calculating blue eyes on his face. But then the serious atmosphere broke once again as Makoto shows his signature goofy grin, "I see you've made some best friends, Minato!"

Best friends? "Perhaps," A pause, "What of it?"

"Oh nothing!" Makoto said in a sing-song voice, hands waving in dismissal. But then he narrows his eyes, "I just want to tell them if they leave you alone then i'll hunt them down and kill them with my own hands."

 _What_.

"Take care of my cute little brother here or i'll murder you and hang your corpses on Hokage Mountain myself."

Silence.

"That's all!" Makoto laughed then, breaking the ice like it's never there, then gets up and pats dirt out of his pants. "What do you want for dinner, Minato?"

Minato blanched at the thought of Makoto cooking, using orphanage's kitchen and causes chaos like that one time he tried to make a simple omelet.

" _No_." He firmly said. "You are _not_ going to get close to any kitchen."

" _Aaaww_! You do like my cooking, cute brother!"

And that's it, Minato ever so calm Namikaze loses his cool, "They aren't even edible!" He _screeched_ , "Makoto i swear to god—"

Said blond disappeared with sound of maniac cackles, and while Minato face-palmed, Shikaku and Inoichi looks at Minato with amused expressions.

But then Inoichi said, "Do you know how weird it is to see your face threatening people with cold glare then grinning and cackling like a maniac a second after, Minato?"

Minato stares at the silver-blond.

"..never mind, then."

.

.

A/N: _My first OC insert fanfiction ever and it's not SI. Rather than OC-centric, this will be more on Minato-centric, with few parts being Makoto-centric. Minato is a genius kid, and by his POV i hope you'll enjoy Minato's confusion on understanding his mysterious, ridiculous, over-protective older brother (haha)._


	2. Arc 1 - Academy Days

**12 Years Old**

It's the last year of academy and there's a new student in the class. Minato knows she's new because he remembers all the kids from second year, and even if many got eliminated but he's sure he never saw a kid with that bright red hair in Academy before. Not in the entire village, even.

Her fiery red hair sways naturally in the air and she has an equally fiery glint in her violet blue-ish eyes. Her expression's might be too fierce on her chubby face but for Minato, it only makes her different from other girls. She might look like a sore thumb here with her somewhat regal and out-standing features and if he's not mistaken... red hair is common from a regal ally clan of Konoha, isn't it? What's the name of the clan again? Uzu—?

The kids are starting to introduce themselves again as the start of the year, plus saying what will their dreams will be.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki! And I will be the first female Hokage ever!"

His blue eyes looks around and majority of the kids has began snickering; either it's because her ridiculous (for them)red hair, or her (not) stupid dream. Minato meets Makoto's eyes, who is currently sitting leisurely in a left corner behind him. He looks bored but he has this calculating glint in his eyes when he looks at (huffing, growling, _angry_ ) Kushina. Then he grinned goofily and waves to Minato.

The introductions continue and Minato could only smile to his twin before he, too, stands up and smiles to the class.

"My name is Minato Namikaze. My dream is to be strong enough to protect people i love."

The class has began staring; while most of the clan kids seems to be looking at Minato with a new angle again. Minato understands if majority of the class doesn't understand his dreams. He calmly sits down then, ignoring Kushina Uzumaki's indignant huff.

Even if he's pretty much remember all kids in this class, Minato still pays close attention to their introduction; just for being polite. Then it's his twin's turn and Minato perks up to what will his older twin say this year. He used the first year introduction to promote his cute little brother—him, Minato fought the urge to hide under the desk—and charm the entire class with his grins and easy-going attitude. Last year was pretty much normal, to Minato's relieved sigh. But this year? Minato isn't sure.

Makoto stands up with his signature goofy grin, and begin. "Hi guys! I'm the older twin of my cute, smart, awesome, will be Hokage—"

There are snickers (good-natured, mostly) around, Minato's smile strained as the kids glanced at him and again, he fights the urge to slam his head on the table.

"—Minato Namikaze there, my name is Makoto Namikaze! My dream is to help my brother reaches his dream and lead a happy _happy_ life!"

And just like that, the invisible tension of starting a new year and war on the horizon disappeared, as the kids snickers and smiles to see Makoto's grins. His older twin always has a charm like that, and Minato sighs with a smile when the teacher begin the lesson.

.

.

They are walking out of the class when they hear the commotion.

Makoto and Minato shares a look, then quickly walks out of the class to see whats happening. Minato's sapphire colored eyes could only widens in surprise when all he could see are red hair flowing wildly in the air, screams and yells of pain, and many bodies of male kids littered around one angry Kushina Uzumaki. From the edge of his vision, he could see Makoto also widens his eyes, surprised.

"A demon!" One of the freaked boys screeched.

"A Red-Blooded Habanero!" His friend nodding frantically.

Then Kushina turned her head to the screeching, alive boys, and they screeched more before they ran away, screaming, 'Red blood habanero! Get away from her!'

Minato could feel sweat trickled down his face when Kushina turned to face the twins instead. How did she manage to make his hair flow on all direction like that? And that shining red eyes with black blank face. Is this a ninjutsu reserved only for women or? Makoto stares cautiously at her but made no move at all. Minato knows that his older twin is as nervous as him, facing the angry Uzumaki.

Then Kushina side-stepped all the bodies littered around her and make her way to the twins. Minato swallowed. Right in front of the twins, Kushina exhaled an irritating breath and suddenly, both Namikaze could see her scowling face, her hair flow down naturally and her posture defensive.

" _What_?!" She shouted in front of them, "You want to tell the world how ugly my hair is or call me names too?! _Go on_!" The red-hair challenged while cracked her knuckles and scowl menacingly, but Minato could only use his blank-face facade.

Makoto broke out of his stupor then, raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Minato has this urge to shut his twin's mouth before it's too late. But he does nothing when Makoto opens his mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked the Uzumaki casually, "Your face looks like constipated tomato, you know?"

And as Kushina's expression turned shocked to enraged, then her face turned black blank with red glowing eyes and red hair flowing all the way, Minato seriously regrets his choice to ignore his urge earlier. Makoto smartly runs away and jumps up to nearby tree, then leap out from Academy's gate's wall, and Kushina follows, hot in his tail.

Minato stares.

To the scorched black trail where Kushina's feet runs, to the place where they both disappear. And he closed his eyes when he hears faint yelling and more commotion. Really, he doesn't want to know.

Tiredly, Minato walks to the orphanage.

.

.

"That woman is crazy!"

Minato looks up from the book in is hand, to see his older twin with his messed up glory enter the room through the window.

"She chased me even after i jumps up the roof! And trying to jumps up too!" Then Makoto slumps to a chair in front of him and trying to ease his ragged breathing.

The younger shakes his head. "I wonder why." He flatly says.

"What?" Makoto asked defensively, glanced at his twin, "She does look like constipated tomato! Admit it, Minato!"

Minato sighed, and wonders if his twin could stop being so true to his name—being so painfully honest as 'Makoto' means 'honesty'—and understand social value. But, Minato mused, he does understand. Makoto never call anyone names like that. He never calls Chouza fat, or Amane scrawny, or Shikaku lazy, even if they are all true. So why now? Why Kushina? Minato remembers his twin's calculating gaze earlier and can't help but stare at his twin in front of him.

"Why?" He blurted out, confused.

Makoto stares back at Minato. "Why what?"

He doesn't want to answer, Minato realized. They understand each other perfectly, completely in sync, and Makoto understand the weight of Minato's 'Why?' even without Minato explain. Why Kushina, why now, why did you do that? But Makoto asking back means he pretends to not understand or he doesn't want to answer.

And Minato frowns. "Her read hair is beautiful." He softly muttered. _She is beautiful_ , Minato inwardly thinks, and by those glint in Makoto's eyes, Minato knows Makoto understand that. They are twins, after all.

But Makoto snorts. "She will be more beautiful without that scowl."

Minato silently admits, that is true. But that doesn't justify Makoto's offensive words earlier and, as Minato stares again at his twin, Minato feels like he couldn't understand him. Makoto picks up a book from a pile Minato has read, and begin reading, too. As his eyes trailed back to words in his hands, Minato shrugs off the uneasy feeling in his heart.

.

.

Since then, Makoto is eager to pull Minato out of Kushina Uzumaki's way to hide with him. Minato doesn't understand why, because he has absolutely no problem with Kushina.. So far they've been hiding to bushes, little gaps between buildings, up the trees, and behind boxes. Makoto somehow develops an instinct to know if Kushina is within twenty meters radius or something, to Minato's surprise.

It has been two weeks since then, and Minato is pretty much feels safe to walk around alone.

Then he sees Kushina with her Red-Blooded Habanero runs to him with an impossible speed and thinks that maybe, maybe his older twin is right on bringing him to hide with him after all. Frozen on his feet, Minato dodged the first punch Kushina launch with a sluggish side-step.

"Wait—"

But Kushina doesn't listen, as she furiously throw another punch, and when Minato side-stepped it again, Kushina throw barrages of punches and kicks Minato narrowly dodges. Then Minato jumps away and raises his hands in surrender; fortunately, Kushina doesn't jump to follow him and stares menacingly instead.

"Please!" He winces, "This is a misunderstand—"

Somehow that only fuel Kushina more, as she jumps forward and throws attacks more ferocious than before. In other situation, he would've praise Kushina's stamina but this is a life-or-death condition for Minato and it's getting really really hard with him refusing to attack Kushina. Minato staggers back, and he's sure the next punch will connect with his jaw as he's too late to raise his hand for defense but to his surprise, it never connects.

A yellow blur has jumped right between them, pushing Minato back. Minato blinked and he sees his twin holding Kushina's fist in his hand, scowling to the red-head.

"What the hell, woman?!" He yelled, and when Minato blinks, its suddenly the usual Kushina scowling while flickering her eyes between the twins with hints of confusion.

" _You_ —!"

"You have a problem with me, then _fine_." Makoto push the fist back until Kushina staggers back, still scowling in anger to the older twin. "But do not, i warn you this time, do _not_ touch my little brother."

Kushina gritted her teeth before she jumps forward to beat Makoto.

"Don't—"

Minato's warning comes too late as Makoto easily side-step the red-head, swoop her feet in a quick, graceful move. Minato grimaces when Kushina' back hits the dirt with a loud thud, her violet blue-ish eyes widens to Makoto's fist very closely in front of her face. Minato clicks his mouth shut when he sees the cold expression on his twin's eyes. He couldn't do anything if Makoto is on that mood. He only shows that expression tot he annoying bullies, anyway.

Then Makoto huffs, stands up and walked away from them. Leaving Kushina to stare at the blue sky with wide eyes and Minato is torn to follow his twin or console the red-head. Minato decided the latter and awkwardly shuffles his way to her.

"Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?" Minato hesitantly asks, as he looks down on Kushina's face.

Kushina blinked, and Minato narrowly avoids their head clash together as Kushina quickly gets up while scowling and turned away.

"Uzumaki-san—?"

" _What_?!" Her tone is high-pitched and when she turned around, Minato widens his eyes to her glassy violet eyes.

But before Minato could say anything, Kushina turned away again, and runs away. Minato doesn't know what motivates him but he quickly jumps up and follows her.

"Uzumaki-san! Wait—"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. Her tone is shaky and Minato could only fasten his pace to catch up with her because man, she is very fast.

Fortunately, she stopped at last, in the middle of cherry-blossom pillar road. She turned around and glares at Minato who is standing on a branch on one of the pink tree.

"What do you want, sissy?!" She yelled, furious, but make no move to bring Minato down.

Minato straighten his back unconsciously, "He doesn't mean like that." He begins, with the most calming and soothing voice he could muster, "Makoto always do something with reason. He doesn't mean bad, i swear."

Kushina looks torn but mostly still angry, and clearly doesn't believe Minato's words. "Is that all?!"

Minato blinks. "No," he says, "Please forgive him, Uzumaki-san."

When Kushina looks more furious Minato quickly cuts, "You have beautiful hair." He says, "Makoto also thinks so."

Kushina's violet blue-ish eyes widened in surprise, but then she scowls again and turned away, runs as fast as she can. Minato, too surprised to catch up with her, could only watch as her figure disappear slowly. The younger Namikaze sighs, and begin to make his way back to the orphanage. Hopefully, Kushina will grow less and less hostile through time.

.

.

Kushina does grow more and more hostile but she ignores the twins most of the time. Makoto also ignores her, much to Minato's exasperation. But it's still better than to hide every time they saw strands of red long hair. The final exam is coming and even if Minato is sure he will pass with flying colors, he can't underestimate the exam and thus throw himself in intensive study.

Makoto just snorts but follows him study anyway. If there's anything similar between them beside their face then it's their love for reading, after all.

Then the exam day come and true to his prediction, Minato does pass with flying colors. His grins is very identical with his twin's when he shows his hitai-ate in front of Makoto. The older grins back, nods in satisfaction, then pats Minato's head.

But Makoto's grin is not as bright as always and Minato frowns softly.

"Makoto—?" _–what about your exam? Where is your hitai-ate? What happened? Are you alright?_

As always, Makoto understand the unspoken questions just by the tone of Minato's word, and he shrugs as an answer.

"I failed, my dearest brother." Makoto softly says, pats Minato's head for his own comfort, "the _ninjutsu_ test is right before the _taijutsu_ one, and i stupidly drain my _chakra_ on _henge_ and one _bunshin_. I can't do _kawarimi_ and my _taijutsu_ later is predictably a mess." The older shakes his head and shows a strained smile.

Minato must've shown a very sad expression for Makoto's expression softens, "I told you, right? I can't be a _ninja_."

The younger looks torn. Again, Minato is not yet ready to do something Makoto doesn't take part into. And being a _ninja_ without his brother is... Minato suddenly could see their parents leave them that day, and he wonders if he should do the same as he looks at the hitai-ate in his hand.

Makoto senses his brother's discomfort and sadness, he must be, as he takes the hitai-ate from Minato's hand and slowly tied it on Minato's forehead.

"There. My cute little brother finally take his first step to become the greatest ninja in this era."

Just for this time, Minato doesn't like how Makoto's grins lift up all his doubts and worry. Makoto is grinning to comfort him when he himself needs comfort. That is so unfair. Minato moves to hug his older brother and fortunately, the older comply.

Did Makoto enter the academy with complete understanding of him will fail? Did he stay beside Minato all this time with knowing he will fail at last? Did Makoto put up with Minato so he could reach his dreams as Makoto knows how much Minato wants to be a _ninja_?

"Thank you, _onii-san_." He whispered, because again, Minato realizes, his older twin is amazing and no matter how embarrassing he is, Minato still loves Makoto so much.

.

.

Soon after, they moved back to their house as Minato is now considered legal enough to own a property alone. While Minato spend the first week of him being a genin to adapt, Makoto spends it on cleaning the house. Minato sometimes helps, but with training and D-rank missions here and there, Minato could only help so much. His payments from missions are barely enough for both of them to eat, but their parents's wealth is still there and they both uses it wisely to their need.

On the second week though, Makoto suddenly declared, "I want to see your Jounin teacher."

Minato blinked as he chew his bread, and swallowed, "Sure." He said as he ignored the wary feeling inside his head.

True to his word, Makoto follows Minato on their meeting point—a bridge to Training Ground 7. His two teammates seems to be shocked, if not surprised, to see Makoto; a complete copy of himself. Especially now, with his calm and borderline calm expression, everyone will have a hard time differentiate him and his twin.

They stopped in front Minato's teammates; Minato smiled to them and Makoto just nod. Not a minute later, Jiraiya appears in a puff of smoke between them.

"Good Morning, lads!" The white-haired man greeted.

"Morning, _sensei_." They politely chorused.

Then he looks at Makoto, then Minato, back to Makoto and Minato again. He raised an eyebrow. "And this is—?"

Minato quickly steps up, "This is my older twin brother, Makoto Namikaze. Makoto, this is Jiraiya-sensei, my jounin instructor." And he continue introducing his teammates with his older brother, too.

Makoto has this calculating look in is eyes again but it disappeared in a few seconds. By Jiraiya's faint frown, he must've realized it too. Then Makoto grinned with his signature grin, and to everyone's surprise, jumped on the railing beside Jiraiya.

"I trust my little brother to you, _ero-sennin_."

His teammates choked by the nickname but Minato could only widens his eyes in surprise. Makoto rarely uses that kind of cold tone before. Jiraiya looks baffled, but Makoto is not finished. He narrows his blue eyes and leans to the adult's face, pointing menacingly, "If I ever see him enter the hospital then i'll hunt you down, skin your genital and cut it down to pieces. Do you understand me?"

Makoto leans away then, his face broke to a wide grin, he jumps down and pats Minato's head. He waves to Minato's still frozen teammates, "And please be nice to my little brother here! Help him in any way, don't leave him alone, don't betray his trust," a pause, as his voice dropped and his eyes narrows again, this time exclusively to his teammates, "or i'll kill you and hang your corpses to feed the crows."

Minato goes slack-jawed he can't even response to his brother messing up with his hair.

"Bye, Minato! Be nice, alright!" And with (maniac) laughs, he runs away, jumped up to a tree and leap to a nearby roof with grace.

Seeing his team-mates terrified yet shocked expression, and Jiraiya's still baffled face, Minato regrets not listening to his wary instinct earlier. Ah, but...

Slowly, Minato asks his _sensei_ , "...why did he call you _sannin_ , _sensei_?"

"...hell if i know, kid."

Yeah, he should've listened to his instinct earlier.

.

.

They are going to do their first C ranked mission tomorrow, and Makoto take a little time from his part-time job to eat with Minato and Jiraiya. Makoto has convinced the worried Minato that yes, he is fine, and being home alone is very boring, that they need more income; and so Minato reluctantly lets his brother do whatever part-time job he got. From delivering letters and newspapers around the village to help in _dango_ shop. Jiraiya seems to be okay with Makoto and goes along with them.

A time for them together has become somewhat rare and Minato is really happy that Makoto and Jiraiya are both here with him. They finished their _ramen_ and now just sitting down a tree's shadow, the tree of them eat blue popsicles; the twin's staring at the sky and Jiraiya is studying a scroll.

"Say, Minato, why do you want to be a ninja?"

Minato glanced to his twin, raised an eyebrow. Then he looks back at the sky and answered, "I want to be strong to protect people i love."

Makoto seems pleased as he smiled and nodded, "And how would you do that?"

The younger frowns. Why is Makoto asking him this? And Minato is at loss for words to the question.

"By defeating your enemy, perhaps? Bad people?" Makoto says.

Minato blinks, frowns more deeply and reluctantly nods. "But there are no bad people in this world." He softly murmurs.

"That's right." Makoto replies, "There's no bad people in this world. Enemy, yes, bad people, no. But enemy is also temporary, my dear brother."

Minato turns his head to face his brother and he sees the older's grins before he looks up to the sky again. The glint in his sapphire eyes are so solemn yet serene, and Minato looks up to the sky, to look for something that cause his brother's eyes turned like that, but find none except cotton-candy cloud.

"Because we are all human, dearest brother. Humans gifted with power called _chakra_ ; power which made them selfish, which then breeds hatred everywhere." A pause, "you must remember _what_ is your enemy, what is your _purpose_ to fight, and _look underneath the underneath_."

Minato looks to his brother beside him, to his wistful smile and his golden hair flowing in the air. He feels so comfortable just sitting beside his brother, their shoulders brushed, the air whistling a peaceful melody with the leaves. They are together and Minato is content with that. But in their mission, Minato will be alone. He has Jiraiya-sensei and his teammates, of course, but he will not feel this peaceful, this calm with them.

And somehow, that makes him anxious. Actually, he's a little anxious from the moment they received the mission but Minato is hiding it very well; he looks calm and collected as always but he will not be able to hide it in front of his twin. Makoto knows this, Minato realized, thus his sudden exhortation.

Makoto chuckled then, like how he always understand Minato in silence, and pats Minato's head good naturedly, "You'll be fine, dear brother, i'm sure you will. You are _my_ younger brother, after all. The one who will be very, _very_ awesome."

Minato believes Makoto's words; believes his cheerful tone which calms him, and smiled. Yes, he will be fine.

.

.

Little did the twins know that Jiraiya on the other side of the tree has stopped reading the scroll in his hand.

His mind wanders to the Toads, to Mount Myoboku, and to a certain prophecy. Of his student who will change the world, of the 'golden twins'; of how one of the twins will be the master puppet of the world, of how his words and action will affect the world.

" _One of the golden twin,"_ the old toad said, _"holds the key to the world._

 _He has read the fate of this world._

 _To spun strings of change or to let go, it's all in his hands._

 _To prosper or to ruin, it's all in his words."_

When he sees Makoto and Minato that day, he's shocked to see the Golden Twin in front of his eyes. He didn't show it of course, even in front of Makoto's calculating gaze and his threats. He's too shocked, too frozen to show any reaction to see the prophecy walking in front of him. He still has his doubts then, no matter how little it is; perhaps the Golden Twin is not them, perhaps it's other twin kids. But listening to the older of golden-haired twin speaks about the world and hatred, Jiraiya feels his blood runs cold. Looking at the twins leaning on each other, he can't see the brats as twelve years old twin kids anymore. He sees the Savior of The World and The Fate Holder in their shadows, and unconsciously, he grips the scroll in his hand tighter than before.

.

.

 _A/N: Kushina and Jiraiya makes appearances! And there's a prophecy about Makoto! Oh boooyyy what did you get yourself into, Makoto?_

 _Thank you for you guys's supports! Thank you for_ _ **The3vilFighter, WoldofIce88, KassieJean, Guest (1), KellerWeller, Guest (2), Awe3, Guest (3), and kankananime123**_ _for reviewing!_


	3. Arc 1 - Sealing, Hiding

Minato opens his house's door grimly.

"Oh?" He hears, when he looks up he sees his twin with a thick book on his lap, sitting on the living room's sofa, a mug of tea on the desk. Makoto frowns when he sees Minato. The younger doesn't understand why; but he has a good guess. Probably because his (too) strained smile.

Makoto gently says, "Welcome back, _outouto_."

Minato blinks, and nods. He wants to go to his room and just sleep for the day but his feet make its way to his twin and he sits down slowly beside him. Makoto's expression softens, then he puts down his book and gently hugs the younger Namikaze.

But Minato still feel impossibly numb. He closes his eyes and all he could see is blood in his hands; stained his white sleeves and _kunai_ , and a cold corpse of the bandit staring accusingly at him. Unseeing, chilling red stained eyes judging him. Minato shudders. He doesn't mean to—never mean to—

"—kill him. I didn't mean to." He shakily says, to his twin's shoulder, "But i did, anyway."

"Oh brother," Minato hears Makoto murmurs, with a soft yet painful tone he rarely uses, "This is why i don't want you to be a _ninja_. That kind of expression never fits your handsome face."

His lips twitched upwards at Makoto's attempt at joking.

"That is the way of this world, brother dearest," Makoto begins, and Minato can feel his brother's hands pats his back and ruffles his hair in a comforting manner, "that is the way of _ninja_. Now tell me, did he try to harm anyone?"

Minato hums, reluctantly remembering the mission again, "He did." A pause, "he tried to kill Nohara."

"Then it's a right thing to do." Makoto firmly replies, "he would've killed one of you, or god forbid, _you_ , so a retaliation is on the line." A pause, "it's not your fault, not his, not anyone's. It's just the way this world works, brother."

Makoto is rarely a logical one between the both of them but when he does, he's always right. Like right now. Minato knows his twin's words hold true, and with grim acceptance, he lets his shoulder drop, and lets go the images of corpse and blood, pushed them to the back of his mind; as a reminder.

"You are home with me now, that's what important." Makoto whispers, and Minato nods, exhaled a shaky, long breath to calm himself.

They are home. There's a war on horizon but they are home. Together, they will be fine.

.

.

There's a loud, thud sound from in front of him and Minato looks up to see a big, dusty book in front of him. He raises an eyebrow to his twin's smug smirk in front of him.

"This is?"

"A book of _fuuinjutsu_ , released by the prestigious Uzumaki Clan."

Minato frowns. Makoto sounds so smug and proud and Minato doesn't understand why. " _Fuuinjutsu_? Sealing?" Minato stares confusedly at the book, then to his brother, "Why?"

"My, my, brother!" Makoto said, with that artificial high-pitched tone which he copies from a soap opera (always makes Minato wants to roll his eyes) complete with the shakes of his head, "Art of sealing could be described as foundation of life! You can do anything, and i repeat, _anything_ , with seals!"

The younger blinks. Now that sounds very interesting, indeed. But— "—and pray tell, dear brother, where did you get this book?"

Makoto must notices that his theatrical has rubbed off on Minato as he grins, "a granny who owns a barbecue shop give it to me. She said it's from her long, long time friend, and she figured i would enjoy it."

"And?"

His older brother's face lit like fireworks, "I did! It's _soo_ fun! You have to read it! _Fuuinjutsu_ is like puzzles! The elements are pieces of the puzzles and we can combine it to make nearly everything, brother! There are so many chances and combinations on its elements! Like, seriously! The combinations itself are nearly infinite! We have to study _fuuinjutsu_ together, Minato! We could be the best seal masters in this village!"

Seeing his brother's excited face and his ramblings on elements of _Fuuinjutsu_ written on the book, Minato wonders, how could other kids not see how much of a nerd Makoto is? He is a social butterfly, even more so than Minato, yes, but that doesn't mean Minato is the only nerd one between them. But nearly everyone except Shikaku believes that Makoto could not sit down still reading for more than one hour. If only they knew.

"Alright, Makoto, breath."

And Makoto does so, as he inhales a long breath to stop his ramblings, then smiles brightly to his twin. Minato shakes his head, but he's smiling, "Fine, then. Where do we start?"

Makoto's grins turns mischievous and Minato frowns suspiciously.

"First, brother dearest, of course, we'll begin with calligraphy!"

Minato shrugs. Calligraphy doesn't look that hard. And they will learn it together, anyway. It shouldn't be that frustrating, right?

.

.

Using their parents's wealth, the twins purchased a pair of brushes, unholy amount of papers on many sizes, ink, and other things needed to practice calligraphy. That including books on basic calligraphy and basic sealing; very limited sources on _fuuinjutsu_ they could find in the village.

They both read the books first, and being used to read since five years old, the books easily finished in four hours or so. It's weekend, Sunday precisely, and afternoon when they begin pouring ink and practice the real thing. First tries are always a mess but then, about half an hour later, Makoto makes calligraphy looks like a cake walk and for Minato, that is very, _very_ misleading.

Done with writing his name in calligraphy, Makoto takes a chakra paper which only used to make explosive seals or something like that, and Minato stops his brush to stare.

"What are you—"

But Makoto looks like he doesn't listen, as he opens a 'Basic Sealing For Ninja' book and opens the page which shows a design of silent smoke bomb seal. Minato suddenly feels his blood runs cold. He has a good guess of what is his brother doing. But he's also curious, so he lets his brother copy the design on the chakra paper in his hand.

"Try this." Makoto says, as he hands the seal to Minato. The younger frowns, but reluctantly nods and he ties the paper to a wooden shuriken.

Minato flows his chakra to the paper and quickly throws the _shuriken_ to their backyard garden. The _shuriken_ hits the dirt and with a low boom it explodes; Minato winces to see a little crater and Makoto adopts a thoughtful look, before he takes another chakra paper and begin copying the seal again.

"Makoto, i don't think—"

But Makoto seriously doesn't listen, as his hand swiftly creates characters and symbols on the paper. Minato could only sigh as he takes the newly made seal and ties it to another wooden _shuriken_. He lets his chakra flow to the paper and throws it again to their backyard. The explosion has receded and there are smoke around, but there's still a little crater where the _shuriken_ hits.

His blue eyes could only widens in surprise but Makoto hums, before he takes another chakra paper and swiftly crafts another seal.

This time, Minato is fully curious as he ties the seal on wooden _shuriken_. Again, he lets his chakra flow to the paper and he throws it again to their backyard. And surprise, there's a soft shushing noises before black smoke covers their backyard completely. Makoto's seal is a complete success. On third try. And that books said it needs at least three months or even one year to make that basic seal as calligraphy is a hard art.

Minato goes slack-jawed while Makoto looks at the smoke with his smug smile.

Quickly broke out of his stupor, Minato snatch a chakra paper and begin to copy the seal design on the book. But before he could try it, Makoto snatch his seal away and stares at his work.

"It's messy, Minato." Makoto points to the character on the corner right, "you write it too far to the left a few inches," his finger moves to the far left, "this one is above the required place, and your strokes are too bold. You see, this, this, aand this part should be more.. err... lithe, i think, than the stroke on this one. Also there are splotches of ink around the characters, it's messy. This won't work. This would probably explode like my first try." A pause, Makoto frowns, "but even that was not this messy. This might be dangerous. Hmm, burn this one. Your caligraphy is a mess, brother. Don't try any seal until you could write your name properly, alright."

Minato could only gawk at his twin, who is humming thoughtfully and pats his head like a puppy. His twin is hella genius on calligraphy—and sealing too, probably.

"Also," he pauses to frown in distaste, "we may need to ask Kushina for help. Her clan is very proficient on sealing, after all. She'll probably pummel me if she sees me so, i'm counting on you, _otouto_!"

"How are you so good with this?" Minato blurts out, incredulous.

Then Makoto grins, and shrugs, "Who knows, brother. Probably because i have studied this before, in my previous life."

Then he laughs so loud like it's a very funny joke and Minato could only stare. Just his twin and his antics...

.

.

As per Makoto's request, the next Saturday, Minato goes looking for Kushina to get her help on sealing but to his surprise, he can't find the red-head anywhere. He's sure he already runs around the village at least once and it is impossible to not see Kushina's bright hair. He already visited her house too and her caretaker said she went out this morning.

This doesn't sound right. Something in the back of his mind tells him that this is wrong. Whatever _this_ is.

The blond decided to comb the forest outside the village's border; just to satisfy his curiosity. Imagine his surprise when he sees strands of red long hair on the dirt. Minato looks around more and finds more strands of red hair on the bushes, branches of tree and forward, leading outside of village. This is a trail left by Kushina, Minato is sure of that. But why?

"Darling brother, what are you doing?"

His brother's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Minato nearly slips his foot on the branch where he's standing. He turns his head to see Makoto grins, before he swiftly jumps to a branch closest to him, then another, until hes standing right beside Minato.

Makoto blinks, his blue eyes slowly widens to see strands of red hair in Minato's hands. The twins shares a look; understanding dawned on both of them, of how Makoto will not be able to follow Minato without chakra enhanced jumps, how this might be disastrous, and how Kushina might be in terrible danger.

"Go."

Makoto says, and Minato leaps away, leaving his brother behind. He follows trail of red hairs but does not pick them as he's sure Makoto follows the trail too, only more slower than him.

Minato jumps down and hides between bushes; he stalks the enemies from afar. There are three adults; two in front of Kushina and one behind her. They are walking around the forest and haven't noticed Minato yet. Minato silently follows them, simply waiting and observing; the rear one's holding a _ninjato_ and the two others seems usual. From their hitai-ate, it's from Kumogakure. He could see Kushina plucks out her hair and drops them every so often, and unconsciously smiles as he mentally praise the girl's courage and cleverness.

The blond hears a soft rustle; yet their enemy-nins hasn't realized, and soon enough, his twin silently jumps down from a tree and squats beside him. He looks ragged and tired but still grinning like crazy. Makoto pulls out few papers from his pant's pocket and when Minato looks at them, they are seals.

Silently, Makoto pulls out his hand and, Minato hands him few kunais. With quick moves he ties the seals to the kunais, hands them back to Minato, and jumps up to a nearby tree.

A pincher attack, then, Minato mused. Fine.

Minato throws two kunais at the same time; one between the two in the front and one straight to the ninjato-wielding nin's head. The first _kunai_ exploded with yellow, bright flash and black smoke, while the second one simply explodes with purple smoke which quickly fills the road. Minato jumps to the smoke and snatch one Kushina Uzumaki in bridal style, then leaps up to a tree.

Kushina widens his eyes to Minato, who is smiling an looking down at her, from the top of the forest.

"You leave a very clear trail," Minato says, and his smile widens, "like i said, you have beautiful hair."

The Uzumaki looks awe-struck but before she could say anything, Minato hears clanking metals and looks down to his twin standing tall in the middle of littered bodies.

Makoto's cold, empty gaze sends shivers down Minato's spine. He looks to the corpses; he finds one with twisted head, one with stab hole in the chest and twisted hand, and one with lacerated feet—the only survivor—looking up at Makoto with fearful, teary eyes. Minato jumps down beside his older brother and he notices a bloodied ninjato in Makoto's hand.

Minato hears Kushina softly gulps and he feels her turns her head away on his shoulder. His smile is strained when Minato says, "let's go back to Konoha. I'll... inform my _sensei_ to bring back the survivor."

Makoto drops the ninjato and when he turns around, his smile is so _off_ it makes Minato wants to cry. His bright, brave twin never shows a broken smile like that before. He's hurting, hurting _so much_ , Minato knows. And it's not because of little cut wounds all over his hands and feet, not because his swollen ankle, it's something else. Something he cannot _see_. It's very worrying.

"Kushina-san needs a proper care, brother, go first." Minato wants to argue, but Makoto cuts again, "I'll make sure he doesn't escape."

The younger Namikaze holds the urge to bit back, _He won't—he can't escape_. Because those cut wounds and how he bleeds profusely—he's in agony he can't escape. But one look from Makoto is enough for him to comply.

There are whimpers from said man, and grimly, Minato nods and quickly makes his way to Konoha, with Kushina calmly in his hands.

.

.

"Stop being a mother-hen, Minato, that's my job."

Minato rolls his eyes to Makoto's irritated expression. He sits down on a chair beside Makoto's white bed, and with unimpressed look he says, "someone gave me an exhortation to always be careful and considerate in battle."

Makoto closes his eyes, and Minato continues, "and that someone actually got himself a twisted ankle and cut wounds everywhere. How could i not worry, my dear brother?"

When Makoto opens his eyes again, it's to frown to Minato, "It's not like i could not walk," Makoto whines, then shakes his head, "they are exaggerating. Your _sensei_ is exaggerating. And i am older than you! Older brothers are strong so they will not cause their little bros worry! And i _am_ strong!"

Minato remembers how Jiraiya-sensei seems shocked when Minato explains what happened, and quickly jumps out to take both the survivor and Makoto in his hands. Both go the hospital. Minato doesn't know if Jiraiya-sensei is also care so much for his brother. "You're my older brother only by five minutes," Minato says with fond exasperation.

Makoto opens his mouth to retorts or to crack a joke, but then the room's door opens and one Uzumaki Kushina slowly enters. She walks to Makoto's bed, stops right beside Minato, and when they start a staring contest, Minato could feel sweat trickling down his head.

Then the Uzumaki break her gaze and mumbles, "I apologize. And thank you."

Minato is sure that was loud enough for anyone in this room hear but Makoto still asks, "What was that?"

Kushina grits her teeth, "I am sorry. And thank you."

To Minato's fear, Makoto picks his ear and with his most nonchalant tone he could use he says, "I'm sorry i think i hurt my ears a little could you repeat that ple—"

"I said i'm sorry! And thank you for saving me!" Kushina yells and Minato winces; both because of the volume and because that fierce scowl on her face. "Happy now, you disgusting brother-complex?!"

Makoto's smug smile quickly turned to shock by that nickname, and even laying on bed is not enough to stop Makoto from being fierce, "I dare you to repeat that, you constipated tomato!"

"Disgusting bro-com!"

"Rotten tomato!"

"Could you guys please—"

"Now brother, shut up." / "Minato, shut up!"

And as they continue throwing nick-names both insulting and stupid ("You ugly goat!" "Crippled monkey!" ) at the same time, Minato could only sigh as he imagines their upcoming sealing study. It will be fun. Much fun. So much joy it makes Minato wants to massage his head for his ever-growing headache.

.

.

"Makoto?"

Minato tries to rub his sleepiness away as he steps out of their shared bedroom, looking for his twin. It has been two days since Makoto was released from the hospital but he's not healing properly. Physically, yes. But mentally? Minato could see something lurking behind his twin's eyes, clouding his eyes with fear and guilt. Minato understands them very well; it's like his first kill that time.

If Minato always show a calm facade then Makoto is his bright grins. But he could only hide so much in front of Minato, because if one of them is in distress, the other would know. _Such is the bond of twins_ , their mother once said.

Through the moonlight which shines from the open window in the living room, he could see Makoto, sitting alone on the sofa and staring out to the moon. Silently, Minato walks to his twin and sits down beside him. Makoto hasn't reacted but Minato knows Makoto sees him there.

"Go back to sleep, _otouto_." He softly says, without even glancing at Minato.

Always put a tough face, Minato thinks as he sighs. Then, he spreads his blanket around Makoto and himself, sets a comfortable position on the sofa—leaning to his twin—and closes his eyes. "I'll sleep wherever you are." He mumbles.

Makoto's shoulder drop; days of pent frustration and sadness drops from the wall as Minato feels Makoto's trembling body leans to his, slowly relaxing. Minato holds Makoto's hands, because he can and because Makoto needs it. And for the silent message; _I'm here, we are safe, we will be fine_.

Minato hears a soft sigh and a soft murmur, "Thank you, Minato."

The twins fall to a dreamless, comfortable sleep.

.

.

About a week after Makoto released from hospital, Minato invites Kushina to help Namikaze twins with their sealing study. Frankly, it mostly to help Makoto since Minato's calligraphy only improved for a fraction; not enough yet t make anything.

Minato doesn't understand why, every time Makoto and Kushina meets, they always start with an intense staring contest.

This time, Makoto breaks out first, as he huffs and pulls out his crafted seal and shows it to the red-head. "I can't make this thing work, what do you think, tomato?"

Kushina looks very irritated by the nickname and is itchy to punch Makoto but she grits her teeth and focus herself on the seal instead. Soon enough, she frowns, and Minato excuses himself to start practicing more tedious calligraphy.

"What's this?" Kushina asks, then she points at something on Makoto's seal, "why do you put this character on smoke bomb seal?"

Then Minato hears Makoto's voice, "It's to make the color yellow. Or golden. But i don't know why I can't make it right."

"And this one?"

"That's so the flash lasts longer than two seconds. Also don't know if that could work."

There's a silence, and when Minato looks up from his calligraphy, it's to see Kushina gawk at his twin, "You—you made this by yourself?"

Makoto raises an eyebrow, "Of course. Have you ever find a yellow smoke bomb with golden flash anywhere?"

Kushina seems to gawk more, if that's possible. "And you just—learned sealing for what, two months?"

"Not even one month." Makoto shakes his head. "Two weeks. Gotta safe a distressed red haired princess and get bedridden for about a week, you see."

The Uzumaki understands the underlying message and scowls, "I don't believe you."

Both Minato and Makoto blinks.

"Excuse me?" Makoto asks, somehow offended.

Then Kushina shakes his head, her eyes still trailing the seal's design in her hands, "you can't make seal this complex just by two weeks. It's impossible!"

Makoto's expression turns carefully blank as he pulls out his other crafted seals; the success ones, Minato notes, and shows them to Kushina. The read-head looks at the seals, then at Makoto suspiciously, but takes them anyway, and begin inspecting them in silence. Her eyes widens by every seconds.

"You—you—"

Minato waits, watching the girl's expression carefully.

"You're a genius!" Kushina blurts out, somehow incredulous but awed at the same time.

Makoto shows his smug smile, rolls his eyes as if saying ' _Duh_ , damn right,' "I know i am."

"Now tomato, if you could stop looking at me like i'm a very _very_ handsome God who just descended from heaven and help me on this seal, i will appreciate that very much."

Quickly, the red-head scowls; probably by the nickname and by Makoto's narcissistic tendencies, and huffs, "Fine, bro-com, i'll show you the great knowledge of sealing by a _true_ Uzumaki!" Then the red-head snatch a nearby brush and begin drawing design with Makoto closely watching.

And as they both drown themselves on book, papers, and ink, Minato finally exhaled a relieved sigh. That's pretty peaceful for their first meeting and finally, Minato could continue doing his tedious calligraphy peacefully.

 **13 Years Old**

Minato comes home to find his older brother hangs upside down; his ankle on windowsill while the rest of his feet must be outside, and his head touches the floor. Predictably, he nearly had a heart-attack. Slowly, Minato walks closer to his twin, who is frowning with one hand covers his mouth as if in deep thoughts.

But before Minato could say anything, Makoto lets his hand down and speaks, "I think i should start hiding."

Minato blinks. Far too used to Makoto doing weird things, he doesn't ask why does he hangs upside down, but, "From what?"

"From the world, dearest brother. From life."

Minato shows his most incredulous look he could muster at this brother. When he sees Makoto still won't budge from his position, he could only shakes his head. You know what, he doesn't want to know. Just Makoto and his antics.

.

.

When Minato enters his room the next day, it's to see a raven-haired teenager standing in the middle of the room. Minato blinks. He's surprised, yes, but he can't feel any hostile intent from the teen. He doesn't look suspicious either, for some reason.

Then said teen turns his head to look at Minato and he realizes why. That teen has the same face as Minato. That teen is his twin brother Makoto. With black hair. Minato stares blankly at his twin.

"From now on, Makoto Namikaze doesn't exist."

Minato instantly alarmed, he remembers Makoto's words yesterday; 'from the world, dearest brother, from life' and he frowns. "But you're—"

Makoto shakes his head, an apologetic smile on his face, "Minato Namikaze is the only son of Namikaze family." He slowly says, "my name is Makoto. No family name."

How Makoto could spew something so... painful like that with straight face and firm determination somehow disappoints Minato. Very much. Looking at Makoto's eyes, Minato realizes, his twin is serious. Dead serious. He wants to—to throw his family away, to throw _Minato_ away.

"Why?" Minato can't help but to ask.

He must've shown a sad expression, as Makoto looks very very apologetic, "this has to be done, brother. The outside world will forget Makoto Namikaze, as he doesn't exist anymore outside. But he exists here, inside this room, this house. Only in this house."

But what would it do to have a family nobody knows? What will it do to have a forgotten family? What good it will be if he can't talk about Makoto to anyone but himself? Why is this happening?

"This is not funny, Makoto."

"I never meant to be funny."

The twins has a staring contest then. For Minato, it seems to last forever as the more he looks at his twin's eyes, the more he realizes that Makoto is very serious. And it rips Minato's heart apart. Of course Minato knows Makoto does this for a reason. A very logical reason, it must be. But Makoto is not willing to tell the reason and Minato feels like he's left behind. Like—like Makoto Namikaze doesn't exist anymore. Like what his twin said. He's disappointed, and sad, and confused.

Is it because Minato, somehow? Did he do something wrong? Does Makoto simply doesn't want to be Minato's brother anymore?

"But—what will i say if they asked about you?" Minato tries again, simply because he doesn't want to lose his brother, not like this.

Makoto shows his painful, twisted smile then, "say, Minato-kun, where's your brother? I haven't seen him anywhere."

There's a silence, before understanding dawned on Minato (how Makoto won't budge even a bit and how Minato should speak nothing about Makoto at ll, from now on) and he, too, copies his brother's bitter smile.

"There it is. That's the answer."

Minato doesn't understand. And his childish side demands answer, his childish side is sad and very bitter to his brother. His childish side wants to also leave Makoto alone and forgets that he has an older brother.

"Jiraiya-sensei asked me if i want to travel with him." Minato tries again, _for the last time_ , "he asked if i want to leave the village and be his protege." He challenged.

Minato just wants to hear reason the reason, or apologize, or maybe Makoto will consider his choices on this, and Minato will also consider his option of leaving Makoto alone.

But to his disappointment, to fuel his sadness, Makoto simply turns away and nods, "This is a war time, Minato. Please have a safe trip."

Minato makes his expression blank, and calmly, silently, he walks out of the room, brokenhearted.

.

.

Jiraiya never see his genius student being this upset before.

It's so painfully obvious that he loses his calm and collected self; he frowns and twitch every so often, like something bugs his mind and he can't get rid of it. It puts his teammates on edge as Minato is the one they take notices, the one pulls them together on the ground.

Seriously though, he's never this upset before. Not even being in front of enemy and his first kill does this much damage on the blond boy. So it must be something to do with something precious or someone close to him.

..the twins never fought before. They are always together and completely in sync, so can it be—?

Jiraiya asks Minato to eat _ramen_ after training; to ask about his problem and probably to get answer for his offer yesterday. The man instantly become more alarmed when he sees Minato's strained smile and small nod. He's usually excited to eat _ramen_ with him. So this must be serious.

"Where's your twin, Minato?" Jiraiya carefully asks, as he watches Minato plays with his chopsticks and his unfinished _ramen_.

The blond looks up, twists his lips to one bitter, hurtful smile, then continue playing with his broth.

Jiraiya is very confused. Whatever problem it is, it's the one he can't ignore as this will disturb Minato's performances but this is also one which Minato should solve alone. And the kid now is in no mind to think levelly.

"Have you considered my offer, then?"

Minato seems relieved to the change of topic, as he nods, "Yes, _sensei_. I will travel with you."

His shaky voice betrays the determination on his face, and Jiraiya wonders if this the cause of him being so upset. It probably is, as the twins never get separated before, and Minato must be worried for his older twin.

"Don't worry, brat. I'll look for someone to be your twin's company."

Minato's blue eyes widens in surprise; Jiraiya could see his relieved and happy glint in those eyes for a split second before they disappeared. Then he nods, and smiles, far more relaxed than before, "thank you, _sensei_."

Jiraiya huffs. Just twins being worried for each other, perhaps. "No problem, brat."

.

.

Makoto stares at the _jounin_ in front of him. The _jounin_ stares back.

He is very annoyed. No, really.

He just successfully made his dear brother, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Hero, the youngest ninja with 'Flee on Sight' order on Bingo book, upset with him. He just made his brother disappointed and sad so hard he wanted to just leave Makoto alone and travels with his pervert _sensei_. Makoto wants to tear his hair out. He knows Minato would be upset but not _this_ upset, damn it! And now said pervert _sensei_ offers a—a paedophil snake to be his teacher or care-taker!

His fingers twitched and Makoto scowls. Just because Jiraiya thinks he can't take care of himself doesn't mean he can give him to snake's lair! To be eaten by a disgusting zombie snake! Makoto doesn't want that! Like, at all! He hates Orochimaru! No matter what his cousin said about Orochimaru, how awesome he is or how handsome he is, he doesn't care! Old man megalomaniac Madara is far better than this creepy snake! His cousin was a crazy fangirl anyway!

"I don't like you." He rudely says to one Orochimaru, and both Jiraiya and Orochimaru widens their eyes, surprised. "I don't like snakes." Makoto continues.

Then Orochimaru disappears in a puff of smoke and while Makoto is smiling smugly, Jiraiya gawk at the older Namikaze like he just grew another head. Makoto doesn't care, really.

.

.

Makoto gawk at the white-haired _jounin_ in front of him. One Sakumo Hatake smiles at him.

"I like you." Makoto says, because Minato is upset to him and he doesn't care anymore to any of this _ninja_ shit, he doesn't care what the world thinks of him anymore. The White Fang blinks, surprised. He notices how Jiraiya has exhaled a long breath in relief but Makoto continues, "please teach me _kenjutsu_ , Hatake-san."

Makoto quickly bows a perfect ninety degree. When he straightens himself again, Sakumo seems to be amused, which Makoto doesn't know if it's good or bad; but being close to one minor infamous character is probably a good thing, right? Who knows, maybe he could stop Sakumo from _harakiri_ and teases little Kakashi for his entire life? That is a good thought there.

Jiraiya and Sakumo glances at each other before Sakumo nods, and as they make their way to the Hatake Compound, Makoto can't help but to think about butterfly effect. How much did his presence and this decision affect people? Hopefully he hasn't ruin something big. But with one Minato Namikaze, his dear younger brother whom he loves so much, being upset with him, Makoto isn't sure anymore.

(Yes, Makoto acts like the world is going to end just because Minato is upset with him but seriously, it's the first time he has a twin and when you've been living alone with your twin who's going to be the most favorite hero in the world, you can't help to think that yes, he is your world.

Yes, Makoto proudly admits he has brother-complex to Minato. Sue him.)

.

.

Minato looks at his older brother (black haired, twisted _bittersadapologetic_ smile, so _odd_ ) standing in front of him and can't help but to frown. He can't help but to curl his lips and silently asks, 'why?' 'why do you have to hide?' 'is it something i did?' 'what is my fault?' 'why are you doing this?'

But Makoto remains firm even if his gaze softens and he softly shakes his head. Makoto takes a step forward, pats Minato's head (instantly makes his tense shoulders drop; how he doesn't like his calming brother now) and grins.

"Come back and be awesome, dearest little brother."

Minato is smiling too; albeit strained, bitter and small because, even if he's sad, upset and confused, Makoto is still his bright brother who could calm Minato just by his smile.

.

.

( _And so the twins carves their own way, until the time their roads unite once again._ )

.

.

 _A/N: I write this instead of doing my biochem presentation. Meh._

 _Soo a lot of you asked why Makoto is similiar to Naruto. Dude. I wonder that too, lol.  
I mean, i make Makoto just based on 'cheerfully disgusting, over-protective older brother' and nothing more. Then it came out like Naruto, and i could only hope his personality will develop so you guys can differ him from Naruto. Spoiler though, he is a disgustingly cheesy uncle, lmao. _

_Yes, lizyeh2000-san, i do notice that fanfic and time travel is my jam, buuut i don't exactly has anything other than 'blond' in my head to be this fanfic's title and thus the same title. How uncreative of me, i know. :"D_

 _Thank you for all your supports! Thank you_ _ **Guest (1), kirika o7, Moonacre BunBun, lightfuture,**_ _ **LiGhTdARk-GiRlz, SunlitSky21, KassieJean, Superwin, and lizyeh2000.** for reviewing!_


	4. Arc 2 - Another Way

Actually, Makoto is still having a hard time thinking how did he end up in this predicament. Being interrogated by one Hatake Sakumo, that is.

As Makoto's blue eyes looks up to meet Sakumo's stern grey ones, Makoto holds down the urge to look away or to scowl for his stupidity. It's probably because he's (still) upset to himself, then upset to this ninja world, then to his stupidity (again). Because all he could think was how can he become strong –even if the answer is painfully obvious; he _can't_ —and then he remembered his uncle used to taught him _Kendo_ on his previous life, then he realized Sakumo is using sword and all of that combined to his stupidity and his mouth; here he is. Sitting on wooden floor in front of Sakumo Hatake, inside Hatake Clan's training room, with flat eyes while said _jounin_ assessing him in silence.

"Why do i have to teach you?"

Sakumo calmly, icily, asks. While Makoto understands the cold tone and stern look is necessary to know one's resolve, it's still annoy Makoto to no end. Makoto is _so_ not going to lose to him.

"I'm a liability." Makoto says, flat cold tone. He ignores slight raise of Sakumo's eyebrow and continues, "my brother is a certified genius." At the thought of Minato, he lets a ghost of smile curves on his lips, "he can and will be the strongest ninja; a hero the world will know, will hate, will worship and adore." Makoto suppresses a snort. God knows how many fangirls of one Minato Namikaze in his world. Even more so in this world, must be. Truth be told, Minato was his favorite character back then.

Then Makoto's face turns stone cold again, "but i can't do anything. I don't have _chakra_ reserve necessary to be a _ninja_. Yet i can't stand still and be a good civilian because i am _more_ than them." Sakumo studies Makoto carefully but the latter doesn't care. It hurts and leave a bitter taste in his mouth when he talks about his flaws; but it's a familiar feeling, really. He was a patient of chronic asthma. Yet he was a champion on parkour and capoeira, one who will go down on last moments else he'll get bed-ridden for a week. This.. _liability_ , having liability like this is familiar.

He steeled his resolve and exhaled, "I want to change that. I may be still useless after this but before that i will try. I will not go down without trying." Like the academy, Makoto thinks, and he allows a determined smile, "I am still the older brother, i have to protect my cute little brother even if i am a liability."

Thankfully, Sakumo seems to be satisfied by his answer as the man smiles back, and nods. And so, Makoto Namikaze's training started.

.

.

"Calligraphy?"

Minato looks up from the book on his book, and smiled to Jiriya. Said _jounin_ only raises an eyebrow, questioning, yet he sits down beside his student. Minato puts back his brush and his book, accepting green popsicle from his _sensei_. Jiraiya lets Minato enjoys his popsicle in hot afternoon air, leaning back to the tree on his back. Minato does so, even when he leans more on Jiraiya than the bark behind him.

"So?"

Minato hums, "we want to learn _fuuinjutsu_."

By Minato's bitter smile, Jiraiya knows he must means 'my brother and i' in his 'we.'

Jiraiya frowns. "Why?"

The blond shrugs, "he said it's the foundation of life. And there are no seal masters in Konoha so we should be one."

The man snorts. Does the kid not know that he's leaning to one _fuuinjutsu_ master right now? Minato notices the snort but doesn't say anything, it seems. "And?"

Normally, Jiraiya would laugh shrugs off brats who's learning sealing. As it's complicated and needs extreme patience, not subject for brats. But it's the Namikaze twins here. Minato is a certified genius and according to Minato, back in academy his older twin is also a genius on every subject except ninjutsu, and is very skilled on taijutsu. How Minato said 'very' back then makes Jiraiya curious just how good the kid is on taijutsu.

And remembering Makoto makes Jiraiya's thoughts runs to his mission on Ame on this shinobi war; on how Hanzo the Salamander called him and his team-mates _Densetsu no Sannin_ , how the nickname has stuck to the world and how in the hell did that kid knew about that nickname _months_ before Hanzo called him Sannin. Heck, even before Sarutobi-sensei gave them the mission! He managed to take his thoughts off of it as he wrote his first book. He was even convinced that Nagato could be the savior of the world, not Minato. But now...

"He's a _genius_."

Jiraiya blinks at Minato's tone. He can almost hear the underline in that word. When Jiriaya doesn't respond, Minato elaborates, "He mastered calligraphy on three hours."

The _jounin_ coughed as he got choked by his popsicle, and Minato is too amused to stop, "and he understands sealing in one day." And by sad, longing look Minato says, "he made his own smoke bomb seals and explosive seals in two weeks, even."

" _What_?" By now, Jiraiya looks at the kid incredulously. "That's impossible!"

Minato grins, there's hint of proudness and mischief, but Minato just takes out a paper seal, ties it on one of his _kunai_ , and throws it to the lake. Immediately, soundlessly,there's a flash of yellow (which would be blinding in close distance) for a few seconds before yellow smoke raises on the lake surface, covering half of the big lake with it.

"That's one of his creations."

Jiraiya is confused by Minato's smugness but he's more shocked to see a prefect flash plus smoke bomb crafted by a thirteen year old kid. And in the back of his head, he's wary of Makoto Namikaze. Wary of the Fate Holder, if it's really, really him.

"But you've mistaken, _gaki_." Jiraiya says as he pushes the thought of prophecies to the back of his head, and Minato looks up to his _sensei_ with a questioning look.

Jiraiya grins. "Konoha does have a seal master. And that master is right in front of you."

Those delighted sparks in his blue eyes is enough answer for Jiraiya to start training the kid on sealing.

.

.

Between (spartan) _kenjutsu_ training, part time-jobs, practice sealing, and practice his _henge_ ,it's a wonder that Makoto hasn't lash out in frustration. Probably because his temper as Namikaze is longer than him in his previous life. And in this case, it is a good thing.

Still, he can't help but to scowl and glare at his reflection in his room's mirror. Makoto doesn't like the smell of the hair-dye, yet his chakra reserve is not developed enough to do _henge_ for his hair for more than four hours a day. He tried to do 5 hours yesterday and regrets it as he instantly fainted without warning. Chakra exhaustion is such an ass.

Another reason why he seems to loathe his reflection is because he always remembers his last day with Minato. This black hair is the reason why Minato was upset with him. Or, Makoto mused as he tries to comb his hair, it's because Makoto doesn't want to tell why. The reason of him trashed his family name and indirectly doesn't admit Minato as his brother anymore.

But it's not like he can tell Minato the truth, like ' _hey brother i do this because you're going to commit genocide in upcoming war, hailed as hero and greatest hokage, and because i'm useless so it's better if the world doesn't know about me or their assassins will kill me in one week_.' That just won't work. And Makoto has never been a liar. His name backfires at him, maybe, as his honesty prevents him from any lies.

Makoto does wonders though, does this plan flawed? Does he being.. too paranoid to execute _hiding_ now? But he is sure now is the right time. With Makoto's tendency as social butterfly, everyone in the village will know about him, and once they know about Minato they'll figure out that the Yellow Flash has a twin brother (Makoto also has never been a quiet one, he's sure he will boast about Minato until the villagers's ears bleed and he himself can't stop it) then the news will spread like wild-fire, Makoto got assassinated in no time, and Minato cries to his death. So _hiding_ should commence as early as possible as the villagers would not bat an eyelash to one boisterous black-haired orphan who just coincidentally has the same face as the Yellow Flash. Makoto would survive and nobody is crying. Because Makoto never likes it when Minato cries. It doesn't suit his chubby Hokage face.

The now raven haired teen scrunched up his nose, and thinks. Maybe, it's just his paranoia, maybe, everything is not that bad and he can commence this shit when he's older. Maybe he's overthinking this again. Maybe—

—Makoto jolts when he hears the front door being violently slammed with a loud crack.

It's either someone has broke to the house or one Kushina Uzumaki on a very bad mood has entered. It's probably the latter since they gave Kushina a spare key for whatever that red-haired hot-blooded teen wants to do beside study sealing.

Makoto's scowl deepens, and he strolls out to meet the Uzumaki—catching sight of her long red hair on dinner table. He takes a closer look on her and she's scowling, too. Her face is red almost like her hair yet her eyes are glassy; tears threatening to spill out. Ah yes, Makoto forgets one more problem in this life time, namely Kushina Uzumaki.

This is bad, Makoto thinks. He's never good on handling crying woman. Not in his previous life. And he's been intentionally meany on the Uzumaki to prevent her having feelings on him. He shudders at the thought. He has Minato's face, and Minato's face is really handsome, and him being nice with Minato being so far away God knows where will ruin everything.

But with Kushina wants to cry like that.. Makoto is torn between being nice or mean as he sits down in front of Kushina. He doesn't want this act of kindness in devastating times makes something happens. This is not korean drama, damn it! If Kushina has a crush on him... What if Naruto doesn't born because of it? Makoto shudders. No, no. He's over-thinking it again. Kushina is still his friend, Naruto's mother or not. And he remembers his mother told him to be nice on woman... but...

"What the hell, woman?"

That.. still sounds rude and Makoto doesn't know whether to praise or scold himself.

Kushina grits her teeth and slams her fist on the wooden table, furious, " _leave me alone_."

Makoto meets Kushina's glare head on, and Kushina breaks away first, as she slumps back on the chair and supports her face on her hands on the table.

 _But this is my house_ , _why are you here,_ Makoto wants to say, but he can't bring himself to say because Kushina's shoulders has began shaking. Makoto keeps quiet; he takes out his ink and brush, and began doing usual calligraphy. Writing his name and different characters. Since Makoto is sure he can't concentrate on seals with Kushina's soft sniffs every now and then.

A loud sigh, then Kushina lets her hands down and leans back, "My clan is gone." She whispered.

Makoto's brush stopped.

"The war has ended by turning Whirlpool to ruins." A pause, "they said, it's impossible for anyone to survive. That—that's it a wonder the island still exists. Everything—my family—why am i—"

She chokes, and just like that, the dam breaks. Kushina Uzumaki, the red hot Habanero cries. The only woman feared by their generation is silently crying, how soft her wails might be her violently shaking shoulders give it away. Makoto keeps quiet. He's hoping for a miracle happens, specifically miracles like Minato who suddenly back to Konoha to calm Kushina down. But of course, that shit is too much luxury for him and finally, finally drops his shoulders in defeat. _Fine_ , he thinks as he glares to his calligraphy, _fine_ , _damn it_.

He puts back his brush and walks to the kitchen. With quick movements he takes two cups; one water and one hot chocolate. Thankfully he still had some chocolate powder and hot water. In around thirty seconds, both cups already served on the table in front of still choking Kushina, and with another quick moves he puts a pack of tissues beside the cups.

Kushina seems to be calmed down when Makoto sits back in front of her.

"I shouldn't be here!" She said, voice shaking. "I should be able to help them! They—they shouldn't sent me here to be—to be a—"

 _Jinchuuriki_ , Makoto finishes inwardly, yet his expression gives nothing away. Kushina scowls.

"You can't, tomato."

" _I can_!" She almost yells. It's impressive how her voice doesn't shake anymore, yet still hysterics, "I _should_ be! I'm the princess of my clan! I should be there for my people! Yet here i am, enjoying life while they fight and murdered! Why me?! Why not someone else?!" Her voice become more and more hysterics.

"Tomato, listen—"

"Everything is _gone_ and yet here i am! Unscathed and healthy! What will they say about their princess?! Useless! Cowardly—"

"Kushina,"

Makoto has never called the Uzumaki with her first name before, and hearing him calls the read head with soft tone like that surprised both of them. The Namikaze does a better job of handling it, though.

"It's not your fault." Makoto continues, "you don't know what they will do. Had you know, you still can't do anything as Konoha is far from Whirlpool. Had they know they will be murdered, all of them, they will look for a way to save their princess. To continue their culture and heritage. To build again from nothing." A pause, "they believe in their princess, Kushina. They know how smart and strong you are."

Kushina's violet eyes has started to be glassy again, and Makoto could hear soft strained sobs.

"Crying doesn't mean you are weak. It means you've been strong for too long."

Makoto doesn't expect that salty internet quote to give any effect. He doesn't expect Kushina to wail loudly this time, really. Okay, maybe he expects Kushina to wail but not this loud, not sounds this painful. But his weary blue eyes stares at Kushina sadly, tiredly, and wonders if this event will do anything to ninja history. Just him and his over-thinking tendencies.

 **14 Years Old**

Rubbing his bruised hand, Makoto tries hard not to scowl to the purple and blues on his skin. Keyword being 'tries.' He hears someone snorts and looks up just in time to see Konoha's White Fang smiled down and sits down beside him.

"Ha, ha, _sensei_ , really funny." He said.

Sakumo's smile merely widens, "Oh?" He asks, amused, "I'm not the one who got tripped five times in a row." Makoto's scowl deepens and Sakumo grins, "and i warned you where the traps are."

Makoto makes noncommittal strangled sound which makes Sakumo chuckles, "By one second before i stepped or slipped on it! You knew i'm going to fall for it anyway!"

As he feels Sakumo's hand ruffles his hair, Makoto exhales to relax himself. This man is scary when he teach _kenjutsu_. It's only half a year lesson and Sakumo already deemed Makoto to be worthy on facing him while dodging traps. Rather harmess traps with holes, smoke bombs, random jutsus and wooden weapons fly at him, they still hurt as fuck. And while he should watch out for very, _very_ subtle hints of traps around, he should also watch for Sakumo who will jump out of no where swinging his sharp, repeat, sharp _wooden_ sword. Not to say Hatake Compound is so big and there are plenty of places to put traps and hide. Not even his parkour-acrobatic skills could save him from the traps. Fucking ninjas, man.

"Cheer up, Mako-chan. You could dodge a quarter of them."

"Don't call me that, _sensei_." He automatically says, and rolls his eyes, "yeaah and i got slapped by your sword every time i dodge them."

But Sakumo just chuckles and ruffles his black hair more. Makoto huffs. At least this spartan training results on something. Now his chakra reserve has developed and he can use _henge_ for twelve hours. That means almost all day and he doesn't need to throw money for hair dye anymore. It was hard at first, maintaining _henge_ while being beaten up by Sakumo, but at the end of the day his _henge_ still intact even when he fainted. Such accomplishment which always makes Makoto proud.

"Now, now, honey, don't be meany to Mako-chan."

Makoto looks sideways just in time to meet Miss Hatake's twinkling eyes and smirk when the brown-haired woman sits beside him.

"Well i can't help it, you know he's so cute, darling." Sakumo chimed cheerfully. And Makoto groans.

"I am not.." he weakly says, to get ignored by the Hatake couple.

"Well, i can't argue with that, dear!"

The now raven haired teen is torn to face-palm or ignore the usual embarrassing couple, but he decides to show his long-suffering look instead, "...Auntie, please..." She knows Makoto hates that nickname and she told her husband to not call him that but still, what's the meaning if she herself calls him that?

Sakumo snorts and Miss Hatake laughs. Her pale, white fingers move to take both of his hands in her hand. Makoto watches as both of the woman's hands glow green. Her hands moved up, slowly trailing his bruises and heals his wounds to nothing.

Makoto inspect his hands, admiring her works, how his skin has become new again, free from those disgusting black and blue bruises, splotches of red blood. He looks at his torn black pants and how his wounds on the feet has healed, too.

His blue eyes meets Miss Hatake's kind, warm black eyes, and Makoto can't help but to give his best grin to this kind woman.

"Stay for dinner alright, Mako-chan."

Makoto blinks, and looks to the yard. Up the sky has turned orange and red, purple even, and less than two hours it would completely be dark. There's no food in his fridge and the couple is actually happy rather than burdened by him but he himself still feels like a burden to them and he hasn't locked his house for the night. Also he can't make the couple takes care of him every time and God knows how he can be an over-thinking mess.

He feels something hits his forehead and yelped to rubs it. Makoto glares at Sakumo who just flicked his forehead, but huffs when he looks at the man's unimpressed stare.

"I'm impressed by how much you could think as a brat." Sakumo solemnly says.

Makoto rolls his eyes, and Miss Hatake chuckles. "It's fine, Mako-chan, really. It's not good for a kid like you to be alone, too."

Under Sakumo's threatening-yet-unimpressed look and Miss Hatake's sparkling smiles, it's not like Makoto could say no under those looks... so reluctantly, one Makoto Namikaze nods. "But i'll help you, auntie. I won't take no as answer."

Miss Hatake coos at Makoto then, ramblings about how cute and polite and nice Makoto is while said kid is struggling to keep up a straight face when the human hugs him. Seeing Sakumo's jealous looks he wants to yell, _you get to hug her any time you want anyway! Pervert ass! And it's not like i enjoy her boobs on my face!_ But he is far too polite to do that.

.

.

"Um, auntie?"

Makoto reluctantly peeks to Hatake Family's kitchen, watching the woman preparing dinner. Auntie Hatake has been eager to pull him to dinner with the couple whenever she can for the past month, and it's more often than not.

It's not like he can cook and he can't always spare time to eat outside. Instant food also annoy Makoto to no end; one more trait he brings from his previous life. The barbecue shop's lady where he works is kind enough to give him left-over to eat but that's it. Makoto really doesn't want to be a burden to the Hatake family, and Sakumo is too eager to tell his wife that Makoto hasn't been eating properly.

So Makoto thinks of a way, that is, start to learn how to cook.

"Yes, dear?"

Auntie is too kind, Makoto thinks, this little family is too kind, he repeats inwardly as he steps closer to the brown-haired woman. But one more debt, just one more debt. "Can you teach me how to cook?" Makoto calmly asks.

Miss Hatake turns off the stove and turns around. She looks straight at Makoto's eyes and the younger doesn't even blink; he meets the stare head on. Finally, the woman huffs, yet smiled, as she picks up the soup out of the stove.

"We already said this so many times, Makoto-chan." Her tone is kind, and the soup smells good, "you will never be a burden to us. I'm happy someone other than my silly husband loves my cooking, you see." A pause, "And you know how Sakumo loves to have you around."

Makoto opens his mouth to say 'but,' and utters reasons why they shouldn't care too much about him (he's used to live alone in his previous life; having an aloof family is usual to him so this kind of treatments still baffled him to no end) but finally he slumps his shoulders in defeat and nods.

"I still want to learn how to cook, though." He carefully says, and grins when the woman glances at him, "my awesome little brother could be back from his travel anytime and i want to surprise him."

"Oh Mako-chan," Miss Hatake coos, "aren't you _adorable_."

Makoto fights the urge to rolls his eyes and focus himself on upcoming cooking lesson instead.

.

.

Embarrassingly, Makoto admits he kinda neglects his sealing studies.

Between celebration on the ending war which caused his work become much much more busy than usual, runs away from Kushina's temper tantrums for months because she's _still_ so bitter her clan's gone, more advanced _kenjutsu_ training from Sakumo-sensei and cooking lessons with Miss Hatake, he really doesn't have time to practice his sealing. Thankfully, Kushina seems to be already warming up now, and Sakumo-sensei is out on mission, so Makoto have time to actually hold his brush and be productive on sealing.

Still, he can't get a hold of this.. this advanced sealing array on sealing chakra and objects.

He doesn't understand how the characters works and isn't that a surprise, for Makoto who could understand sealing arrays as he understands chemical compounds to get frustrated on it? No matter how he copies the design, have Kushina activates it with her chakra, it's always a failure. And all modifications seems to not work while in theory it should.

Just what the hell, man.

"I don't understand." Makoto whines, almost throws his brush away and lays down on the floor, then scowls. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Kushina who sits beside him glances at the book, then to the sealing array. For a moment she frowns as she thinks, before her eyes widens.

"It does make sense, you dumb bro-com."

Makoto rolls to face the red-head, "why, explain to me then, tomato-princess."

After months interacting with Makoto, Kushina has learned to ignore the nicknames and solemnly says, "the seals seems to lack on character because it doesn't need more characters to work. Adding characters only ruins the stability. It needs blood and chakra enhanced ink." A pause, "you can't write it using regular ink and brush, you need ones who could transfer chakra." Another pause and Kushina's violet eyes meet Makoto's blue ones, she smiles proudly, "why do you think us Uzumakis are very proficient on sealing? It needs chakra, you dumb. It needs whole lot of chakra to create combinations on things. And us Uzumakis has exceptionally large amount of chakra."

Silence.

Then Makoto rolls away, completely still a he looks away stares out to the blue sky from the window. Well, shit then. Hello liability, how i love you so much. How we can't be separated, even in a new world.

.

Kushina waits for mockery, for stupid nicknames, for scowls, but not the chill Makoto. Not the way his shoulder slumps in defeat and the way he hums like he already knows yet it sounds so sad. That doesn't fits Makoto at all.

"Bro-com?" Kushina warily asks.

"Yeah?"

And not that soft defeated not, obviously.

"Why are you slacking?" She asks, annoyed but the usual hostile is not there, "i didn't come here to watch you mope around, dumbass."

Kushina could hear Makoto snorts, and the soft whispered answer, "i would if i can." He murmurs.

And Kushina frowns in confusion. But before the red-head asks, Makoto continues, "i don't have the necessary chakra to be a _ninja_ , ugly tomato." Kushina blinks, trying to process Makoto's words, "i have chakra reserve of a civilian." A pause, as Kushina feels her blood runs cold, "why do you think i didn't graduate from academy? I can't be _ninja_ and now i can't be a seal master, too."

"But—" _But you understand it more than me_ , Kushina wants to say. _But you're a genius and great even if you're mean, but you're the one who said you both will be famous seal-masters_. _But_ —

"—what about Minato?" Kushina asks, somehow angry; though she doesn't know to whom she's angry. To Makoto for his limited chakra reserve? To Makoto's parents? To the world?

Kushina hears another snort, "My little brother is a genius." _So you are_ , Kushina wants to say, but she keeps quiet. "He will be great, i tell you."

There's a long, long silence, before Makoto's determined yet bitter voice comes, "i want to support him as much as i can. And sealing is really, really fun but—" Kushina feels sad when Makoto shrugs, and when his smiles doesn't quiet reach his eyes, "—i'll find another way. Somehow."

The red head comes closer and puts her hand on Makoto's shoulder, squeezing it hard. She doesn't want to see that expression on Makoto's face—or even Minato, and she'll find a way to help them both. They are her dearest friends, after all.

.

.

 _A/N Hello folks. It's meeee._

 _So this story actually has reached Arc 2 from now on. As you can see, i will focus on Makoto more on this Arc. While Minato is with Jiraiya, Makoto is up for his own adventures. Bits and pieces of his previous life will be revealed. It's time for him to actually shine (haha). Thank you for you guys who pointed Makoto's difference from Naruto. I am so happy for that and for you guys's supports!_

.

.

 _Extra_ : **6 Years old**

"Where are we going, Makoto?"

Said brother grins to Minato's confused face, yet he keeps walk forward while humming a song Minato doesn't know.

"Let's go on an adventure, _otouto_! Mozart once said, _start your journey_!"

Minato clamps his mouth shut. Who is Mozart, anyway? And what adventure?

"You mean runs around and get ourselves lost." Minato flatly says.

And Makoto waves his hand in dismissal. "What a _boring_ name. It's a journey!"

"What—"

Minato doesn't have any chance to finish as Makoto pulls his hand and soon, Minato is trying to catch up with Makoto. They runs on the road; Makoto waves at kids, at grandmas, and dodges a cat with three young ninjas on its heels. He laughs and Minato smiles when he runs besides his twin. Running like this should be tiring but with Makoto, somehow it's fun instead.

"Stop, Minato!" Makoto hushed, and Minato struggles to stop running and look where his brother his looking at.

There's a man there, on a quiet alley. White, long hair, peeking inside wooden fence from a little hole for one eye. His grins actually send Minato shudders. What a... freak. But freak is a bad word, Makoto said. So is this man bad?

Minato looks around, and when he sees his brother, it's to see him holding a yellow cat in his hands. The younger blinks. He opens his mouth to asks but Makoto lifts one of the cat's paw and makes a 'sssh' sounds, a signal for Minato to stay quiet. Confused, Minato frowns.

Then Makoto creeps his way to get closer to the white-haired man. Minato is actually very scared of what his brother would do, why would he do that, and what if the man catches Makoto but he could only watch.

It's amazing how the man doesn't realize Makoto who puts the cat on the man's back. Then he glanced at Minato with his mischievous smile, and Minato could feel his blood runs cold for some reason he doesn't know.

"You pervert!" Makoto screams with high pitched voice which is so unlike him, "There's a pervert peeping here!"

Then chaos descends.

There are buckets flying around to hit the man; he yells, then the cat digs its claw on the man's neck and scratches his ear then his face before it jumps away, and the man yells more. Makoto runs to Minato, grinning so widely it should hurt. And before he could understand that the man is yelling a furious "Come back here, brats!" Makoto already pulls Minato for another run.

It's a run for their life, this time, as the man actually follows them. Minato doesn't understand why Makoto could laugh that loudly in this crisis. If not for the blond woman who appears and hits the man's head, Minato is sure they both will die. He can't deny that he doesn't want more journeys, though.


	5. Arc 2 - The Beginning

Makoto never thought that him, his _chakra_ reserve, and his inability to study sealing any further actually makes his mood go very sour for the next week.

Well, he kinda expected his mood go down hill, but not to this extent. But not until it actually prevents him from having fun in his cooking and _kenjutsu_ studies. Or prevents him from focusing on his part-time job. It's frustrating because this is almost like those women in period times.

Probably because Minato, his sweet kind calm twin is not here to calm him down. Or mybe because he's a teenager again, and being a teenager meaning being rebellious dramatic salty as hell shit. Well, he _probably_ was rebellious dramatic salty kid back then, what with his chronic asthma and his eagerness to run around and throw himself from one building to another. His saltiness actually getting put in use!

(Actually, he can't remember his time as teenager before this lifetime as the memories appears in unclear flashes of unimportant events. Really, reincarnation is so _weird_.)

Not even his cooking lesson (which, actually is fun especially with Miss Hatake's tendency to gossip about anything in the village) could lift his mood up. He's sure his Mentor and his kind wife already noticed this. Ninjas are sharp, after all, and you can't ignore a woman's (magical) instinct. Yet they decided to not say anything, which is surprising for Makoto. He thought the couple would pry soon, or at least attempt to ask Makoto what's wrong, but no, that didn't happen and he's not sure to be happy or to be salty. Makoto blames puberty again for this conflicting annoying feelings.

He missed sealing, though. He really, really, do.

It's not only because the good feeling to know that you're the best, not only satisfaction to see Kushina's awed yet annoyed scowl every time he could craft something new, but it's also his memories. Sometimes, when he held his brush and concentrated to make a seal, he would remember; his grandfather, thin-lipped, ordered him to do calligraphy. He could even remember how to do the strokes correctly. Or remember his grandfather's slap on his hand every time he did a miniscule of mistake. Sometimes it's of a classroom, with a teacher explaining chemical reactions which he doesn't know _what_ is that but he could _understand_ it perfectly.

Again, reincarnation is so weird.

And to think he would lost one of his resources to remember, to discover who he was before, to maybe, _maybe_ , remembers his family's face before the Namikazes, to remember other things beside their smile, it actually pissed him off. Alright, it saddens him too, but Makoto's never good on dealing with sadness, and his temper turned them to agitation. Not quite anger yet.

"Makoto-kun?"

The raven-haired jerked, and quickly stopped his knive in mid-air before it could chop his own fingers. The carrots are already cut off perfectly. Huh.

Makoto doesn't turn his head to look at Miss Hatake; he takes a plate and put the carrots in the plate. He gritted his teeth and is trying to even his breathing, to at least get rid of the scowl before he could properly face Miss Hatake. Because Miss Hatake doesn't deserve his anger. She has done so much for him, and the least thing he could do is to be always polite to the woman.

"Yes Auntie?"

He asks; lifting his head and pulls his lips to a smile. From Auntie's frown, he probably does a really bad job at smiling this time.

Miss Hatake pulls her lips to a thin line, a displeased yet worried expression on her face. And Makoto waits. It could be the time when the woman is finally done with his antics, that finally she asks or even _pry_ , and when she confesses her concern and Makoto would just say that it's fine, nothing to worry about.

"Did you see where the boiled eggs are? I've been looking for them and—"

Then, here's this... low explosive sound coming from behind him and Makoto flinched.

His blue eyes looks up to—to Miss Hatake's eyes narrows dangerously and he remembered that he accidentally puts the eggs in microwave it should be the pies not the eggs how did that happen? Where did this stupidity come from?!

"Mako-chan,"

 _Oh, shit_.

"Care to explain that?"

Makoto grimaced, "...sorry, auntie."

Yeah, he deserved that spatula bonk on the back of his head alright, but it doesn't stop him from yelping in pain or curses while rubbing his bruised head. Also doesn't stop him from at least giving the woman a weak glare when she gives him an hour long scolding on safety in the kitchen.

.

.

It was two days after the microwave accident, two days since Makoto goes home with bruises and a deep scowl, when he wanted nothing more than to wreck everything and burn everything to pieces. To his shame, he actually wrecked his room a bit; he threw pillows everywhere and flipped a chair until he realized how immature his actions was and began reflecting his tantrums in the past week—after he tidied up his mess, of course.

It was sunny, it was weekend and he has no part time job to do. So Makoto spends his time on another adventure (he grinned a bit at this thought) namely hopping from one tree branch to another tree branch, or tree branch to roof, roof to roof, around the village. It feels nice to just let wind whips his face and he lets his muscle takes him to wherever it is.

Makoto remembered the feeling of parkour from his previous life of course; he remembered them since he's seven. And he never went this quick, never felt this weightless and free before. It's as if he is stronger, faster, and he probably is because he has chakra now. Man, chakra does wonders to your body. Back when he watched Naruto he thought the grounds and tress and basically everything in this world is fragile—they broke so easily!—but now he realized that it's the chakra. Chakra caused super-powers and other cheats in life.

He stopped on a tree branch because there's a commotion not far from where he is. A group of five kids—three years old the smallest, probably, the rest are four and five years old standing right in front of a tree and they are looking up. Some in fear, some excitement (wow, are there stars in his eyes?), and one looks like she wants to cry.

Curious, Makoto looks to where they look and his blue eyes widens when he sees another five years old kid, climbing his way up, up the tree and trying to reach a cat on one of the branch.

He couldn't clearly hear what they shout either than high pitched-squeal and incoherent-in-a-kids-way words. But he doesn't need to hear anything more because he hastily drops down and quickly, yet without sound, closes the gap between him and the crowd of chibis.

Makoto was a half way to them when cries of children was heard, followed by a crack of a branch snapping and Makoto _runs_. Then he jumped—completely ignored the crowd's startled gasp beside him as he looks up in fear and stretched out his hand, ready to catch the falling kid with a yellow cat in his hands.

He could feel a weight in his hands, and his feet losing balance, and the pain of his body hits the ground with the additional balance squashing his chest and stomach. Makoto closed his eyes because man, that _hurt as fuck_. And then _i can't fucking breath_.

There are children's squeals (screams?) and clearly almost all of them screamed "Cat! The cat ran away again!" and to his relieved sigh, the screams fades away in distances after a moment.

If only the additional weight disappeared too...

...wait.

"Hey," Makoto said, coughed, "kid, i can't breath. Get up."

The kid—raven haired, black short pants, black shirt with high collar, black _shinobi_ sandals—gets up, albeit he's shaking and clearly trying to hide his sobs.

Makoto sets himself in a sitting position, nursing his chest and stomach. The kid sits down in front of him, looks down, and balled his hands in fists. The teen sighed. He doesn't like to see a kid or woman cry, and awkwardly, he reaches his hand out and ruffles the kid's black locks softly. Makoto noticed how the kid has frozen but he continued anyway,

"You did good, by the way. That was very brave of you. I would cry if i were you."

Then the kid looks up—all snot nosed, teary black eyes—before he furiously wipes his tears (and snot) away with his hands. Makoto can't decide if he should be grossed out or praise the kid for his (whiny) bravery.

But because Makoto is a decent person and always will be, he turned his head away and looks up to the sky instead—thinking of what is his twin doing right now? Does he eats properly? What does Jiraiya teach him?—as he listens to the kid's sobs. Waiting for him to calm down.

When the sobs finally died down, he turned his head to the kid again and just.. stares at him. To his chubby face, precisely. The kid's eyes locks up with him he quickly drew up his hand up and (softly) flicked the kid's forehead.

Makoto huffed when the kid yelped and become teary eyed again. Huh. Cry baby.

"Hey! Wha' was tha' for?!" He yelled, between tears.

Well at least the brat got guts.

"That was stupid, _brat_. You could've asked someone else to fetch the cat." He lightly scolded, "what was the point anyway? You want to prove how great you are? Or do you want to get broken bones? Hm? Which one is it?"

Despite his harsh tone, he pulls the brat's close and he began wiping the kid's tears with the bottom of his shirt. He should quickly wash this once he gets home as he's already grossed out but whatever. And to his surprise, the kid has also gone very calm (borderline still, again).

"So," Makoto finally said, after he sighs and when the brat looks him with wide eyes, "my name is Makoto. Who are you, kid?"

"Gradma 'ld me not to say m'name t'strangers."

Oooh, smart. Makoto raised an eyebrow, "even to the one who saved you?"

"You could've kidnapped me!" The kid flippantly retorts, high-pitched tone and deviant glare, "and then you told me to—"

Before the kid could say some ridiculous things (it has to be ridiculous childish reason, Makoto is sure), he flicked the kid's forehead again, a bit harder now, and frowns.

The teen ignored the kid's yelp and mutters grumpily, "Ungrateful brat."

Makoto huffed to the brat who's certainly, absolutely, going to cry again while rubbing his forehead, and he gets up, pocketing his hands in his pant's pockets and starts to walk away.

"Wait!"

The childish cry makes Makoto turns his head, "what, brat? Want to report me for trying to kidnap you?"

The kid scowled, and his voice is no loner shaking, "my grandmother also said to always say thanks to whoever helped you," he yelled, "this will be the first time i do this so hear! Uchiha Obito thanks you!" Then he pointed at Makoto, then, still with teary eyes and snot nosed, yet his glare surely could drill holes if only his face isn't so chubby before he cried, "and i will get my revenge on you!"

The kid runs away after, leaving Makoto, who has frozen and wide-eyed, alone.

Uchiha. Obito. That Juubi Jinchuuriki Obito. That 'i want to destroy the world because y'all killed my crush' Obito. That little cry baby adult badass Obito. The one who got crushed by boulders Obito.

What. _The fuck_.

This... This didn't change any major plot right? Right? _Right_?

(Fuck him and his over-thinking mind. Seriously.)

.

.

"Mako-kun, could you please fetch our guests for reserved table there?"

Makoto grins, "No problem, granny! You rest up for now, i'll handle everything!"

The old woman laughs, "I am not that old yet, Mako-kun. But thank you."

The raven haired nods, and he watched the shop owner walks to her private room before he takes off his apron, rolls up his white sleeves a bit, and snatch the menu and his small notebook. Makoto walks to the shop's entrance, and he stopped halfway when he sees the guests.

It's his.. friends. From the Academy. Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku—everyone seems to be present, heck, even Fugaku the 'leave me alone' Uchiha and the busy Hiashi and Hizashi are there. It has been a long time since he saw them and according to Minato—if his memories serves him right—then they, too, are busy with their own genin team.

He snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his lips to a guarded yet polite smile; the one he usually uses to greet guests. He walked to the crowds of his friends, and smiled a bit more when they quieted instantly.

"A reservation on Yamanaka-san's name?" Even his voice is polite yet firm, a far cry from his usual tone.

Inoichi frowned, leveled Makoto with investigating look as if he's trying to get something out of Makoto. Or trying to remember something. Whichever it is, it makes Makoto silently anxious. And it was soon followed by other's stare as well. Makoto pushes the urges to fidget to the back of his mind.

Finally, Inoichi nodded, his frown smoothened considerably, and Makoto holds his smile, "Please follow me."

Makoto leads them to their table, he ignored their stares as he puts down the menu book and opens his notebook, ready to write their orders. The raven-haired thinks this is going well; with Shikaku already knows that he's indeed Makoto Namikaze but decided to not speak about it, and others are still trying to figure things out.

"Makoto?!" Tsume finally perked up after she sniffed the air, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Well, cover blown up with all eyes looking at him wide-eyed so... Makoto grinned. "Hello, Tsume. How's Kuromaru doing?" A faint frown, "is he not with you?"

"He got injured." Tsume gritted her teeth, and then she snarled, "none of your business."

"Tsume," Shibi warns, and Tsume leveled him with a hot glare.

"And hello for you too, Shibi!" He greeted cheerfully, and continued by greeting his peers one by one. "As for Tsume's question; it's obvious, right? I work here, of course!"

"Why?" Chouza looks genuinely confused, "aren't you a genin?"

Makoto inclined his head, "who said that i graduated?"

The Akimichi blinked, and few seconds passed before he understands the underlying meaning; he looks ashamed, especially under Inoichi's and Shikaku's stare but Makoto just shrugs them and other's die-eyed stares, "Now, now, i'm here to serve, guys, not to chat. What are your orders, dearest sirs and madams?"

He writes their order while smiling and being a general good waiter he is, and is about to step back and goes to the kitchen when one Hiashi Hyuuga calls, "Namikaze-san—"

"A-ah," Makoto said, his right index finger moved left and right, "none of that, Hyuuga-san." He sets a rather grim smile, "i am not Namikaze. You must mistook me with someone else."

And that took everyone by surprise. Yoshino and Shikaku Nara narrows their eyes though, suspicious. Even Fugaku leveled him with a cold, inspecting look.

"My name is Makoto," he began, plastering a fake grin as he tried to push away Minato's resentment the day the twins parted, "a nobody orphan, without family name."

He looks at each of their friends's pair of eyes one by one, careful not singling anyone out to show how serious he is. Ignoring their startled, inspecting, suspicious looks. "And you would refer to me as Makoto, sirs, madams." Then he half-bowed, "i'll get back a bit, in the mean time, please enjoy your time in Shimonara-san's Barbecue shop!"

Makoto really wants to laugh at their faces—but considering their confusion and concern, probably he shouldn't do that.

.

.

Makoto looks at the kid—ah, no, _teen_ , in front of him. And the teen—Nawaki _fucking_ Senju—looks back.

Isn't Nawaki supposed to die? Isn't he a casualty in the second worl—ninja war? But the war has ended and he's still alive? If he's alive and breathing now does it mean Kato Dan is also alive?

"What?" The Senju asks, raised an eyebrow, somehow defensive.

The raven-head blinks, and the most proper response he could give if only, "Uh."

"'Uh?'" The brown-haired teen frowns, "are you disabled or something? Why are you here? Are you stalking me?!"

And that snaps Makoto out. This _little shit_.

"Well, considering that i just talk gracefully like this, _no_ , and you're the one who appeared right before that bush there so _no_."

It's true though. Makoto was just having a good time alone after few hours of parkouring on weekend. He dropped to a vacant clearing up the Hokage Mountain (looking at them makes him think; he still can't wrap his head that he lived in a fictional world even now) and sorts of lay down on the tree, basking in warm spring sunlight and looking at the sky. Cloud-watching you could say. When the Senju just appeared and sort of rolls beside him.

Makoto instantly shots up sit down and they had a staring match earlier. It probably went for a quite a long time since Makoto's slow mind's having a little hard time registering one Nawaki Senju in front of him.

Nawaki scowls and fold his hands in front of his chest, "and do you know who i am?"

"I do." Makoto dryly says, and flippantly looks away from the teen who looks a bit younger than him, "the whiny, meany, Nawaki Senju, grandson of first Hokage, are you not?"

To his surprise, Nawaki doesn't fume like he expected; quite oppositely, he blinks, then grins so wide it should hurt.

"You mean the great and cool Nawaki Senju!" He puffed his chest and Makoto scoffed. "But that's not fair then! I don't know who you are!"

Add a 'dattebayo' behind that and Makoto could suddenly understand why Tsunade said that Naruto is similar with Nawaki. They speech tone; cheerful, a bit flippant, _noisy_ , is certainly similar.

"You can call me Makoto."

"No Family names?"

The raven-haired hums, and gives a half-hearted nod, "I'm an orphan."

Silence reigned the clearing.

When his blue eyes looks at Nawaki's goldern brown-ish ones, he's almost jerked because the intense stare the boy gives to him. Now... Nawaki must've a misunderstanding. Because Makoto is sure he sees some misleading assumptions in those eyes. Makoto frowns, but before h could voice his complain, Nawaki grinned, and began a long story of his life, many good things in villages, and a little bit of his family.

Makoto listens, but.. but he is so... lost.

Like why even the heck did this kid tell him that? Is he trying to cheer him up? That's... actually sweet but Makoto isn't sure if this is even the right way to do that. Still, he listens carefully, and smiles every time Nawaki grins or laughs. Also he puts his thought every now and then, because he doesn't have the heart to ignore someone like Nawaki. He's so.. bright.

"Oh and my _Onee-san_ —"

Nawaki's voice died down, and with grim realization, Makoto realized, he must've talked about Tsunade.

"...Tsunade-sama, right? What happened?" He asked, part curiosity and part worried. Tsunade is important for the plot and there's no guarantee that his lifetime will be the exact same like Naruto plot. Nawaki being here is a proof enough.

Nawaki nodded slowly, and his smile turned strained as he pulls out a green crystal necklace out of his scarf. Makoto's blue eyes widened to realize that it's the.. cursed-not-cursed necklace of the First Hokage.

"My _Onee-san_ is so strong. Even when she's clearly sad because... uh... anyway, i really want to be strong like her. And i will be the greatest Hokage one day!"

Makoto looks away, because he knows Nawaki would die sooner than later, that this bright kid would leave a scar in Tsunade's self so hard, that it is really, really just a vain dream. He pulled out some grass with a frown because even if he just met Nawaki half an hour ago, a kid this bright and kind shouldn't be...

"Always plucks the most beautiful, brightest flowers, huh..." he murmured, because a memory of his previous life just popped;of random internet (and what is internet again?) quotes about flowers and dead people.

"What?" Nawaki asks, and Makoto throws the grasses in his hands away.

"Listen, Nawaki. I have a story for you, too. It's from an orphan kid, like me, and they said it's a real story from one of Ninja Village. Not Konoha, surely."

The younger perks up, clearly interested, and Makoto allows a ghost of smile curved on his lips before he began his story. If there's a little thing he could do to help then, this probably it.

He begins telling a story about a ninja sibling; the strong sister loved her brother and her lover dearly, but then her lover died in war, and even though she's a formidable medic ninja, shortly after, her little brother died too, with nothing she can do to help him. And so, she left her village. She sworn herself to never go back to the village; because she thinks the village is cursed.

Yes, he's telling a story about Tsunade, and carefully, he watches as Nawaki's expression grew paler by the seconds.

"Nawaki,"Makoto said, and he lets his face settles a solemn expression, letting the silence reign with the wind playing his bangs softly, "grow stronger." A pause, as he observed how Nawaki gulped but doesn't break eye contact from him. "For a ninja to leave their village, it could be considered an act of treason. And living alone... constantly haunted by guilt, it's never a pleasant feeling. The sister might already dead now, with her village marked her a missing-nin."

Then he broke the eye contact and looks up to the sky, "If you don't want that happen to your sister, then you have to grow stronger." Makoto gets up, and flashed a smile to Nawaki's wide-eyed yet awed expression.

"Be strong and _survive,_ Nawaki."

Makoto huffs when Nawaki looks like he won't be moving soon, and he jumps up to a nearby tree and make his way down the monument.

.

.

He sees Nawaki trains, sometimes, when he had the time to drop around some training grounds. Nawaki was full of bruises, and he's ready to cry or lay down to rest but no, he gets up again and again and _again_ and—Makoto smiles.

The kid trains so hard, it makes pleased him. Maybe he could survive this time..?

.

.

Two weeks after, he heard the death of Nawaki Senju, a newly genin; his team was slaughtered and apparently him and his _sensei_ are the ones who made it back to the village. A revenge from the war, it seems. Peace has not fully gained; many bitter ninjas out there who seeks revenge.

But even then, with the poison and late medical attention, Nawaki Senju passed away, and Makoto blinks the tears away from his eyes; it's no good to break down just because he heard a gossip while he's working, anyway.

(And if his smile doesn't reach his eyes and he gripped the plates a little too tight, Makoto is grateful that the old lady owner is kind enough not to say anything about it.)

.

.

" _Onee-san..."_

" _Nawaki! Stay wake up! You hear me! Stay with me!"_

" _...It's.. okay, Onee-san... don't... cry... please..."_

" _Just a little bit more! You can do it, Nawaki!"_

" _Promise me... don't... ever.. leave the village, Oneesan..."_

" _What are you talking about, Nawaki?! Wake up!"_

" _Promise me... please..."_

" _...yes. Yes i promise! But you have to stay with me, Nawaki! Just a bit more!"_

" _It's okay... Oneesan... thank... you..."_

"NAWAKI _! NO!_ NO _! PLEASE! NAWAKI WAKE UP!_ PLEASE _!"_

.

.

"Nawaki Senju," Makoto breathed lowly as he looks at the newly tombstone in front of him, gritted his teeth inside his thin-lips, "Rest in peace."

.

.

 _A/N It took me so long to update this_

 _I beg mercy for my real life affairs to no result. Meh. Wish me luck, guys! Thanks for the reviews and other supports and if you guys are wondering, a bit spoilers; Obito will appear often from now on._


	6. Arc 2 - Obito Uchiha

Someone has been following him. Makoto knows it.

It's a feeling which he always feel in his lessons with Sakumo. The one when the White Fang hides and prepares for an ambush attack. It makes Makoto more uneasy and itchy than usual because it's not Hatake Compound and he still could feel it now.

He has been walking around the village for an hour now and the feeling still hasn't gone. At first, he paid no mind as it would be his own paranoia but now he's sure some little shit has been following him. Steeled his resolve, Makoto quickly turns to a corner, and silently jumps over a fence and up to a tree. Gracefully perched himself so whoever it is following him would not be able to spot him easily.

Makoto narrowed his eyes to a blur of black—and he's torn between snickering to see little Obito Uchiha's confused yet shocked expression or jump down and pummel the kid's head for following him. What the hell does vengeful 'i-can't-move-on' villain-to-be wants by following him anyway?

Sighing quietly, Makoto dropped down right in front of the kid then—amused as he sees Obito got knocked back; fell down butt first with a squeaky yelp.

"Why are you following me, kid?"

Little Obito gasped in an exaggerated manner.

"You knew it was me!" And he snapped, with more squeaky high-pitched children voice which makes Makoto frown, "and i'm not a kid!"

Makoto kneels down to match the kid's and scowled, completely ignoring the tell-tale of tears in the kid's eyes, "Not too loud, you _midget_."

"I am not a midget!"

Ah-ha, his voice starts to sound shaky, obviously trying to hold back crying. Still, Obito listens to him and his volume decreased for a bit. Makoto tilted his head, observing the kid's chubby face and wonder how did this snot-nosed midget become a viscious scarred-face villain in the future. What makes this innocent kid unable to move on? Seriously, destroying the world because 'the world' kills his puppy-crush... is just plainstupid. What, you can't get any other girls?

Or is Madara's influence that strong? Hmm..

"You have a new goggles."

Makoto says, and Obito blinks, confused to the sudden topic change. The teen huffed, and bring up his hand to ruffle little Obito's short black hair. In any way, if Makoto could change Obito and prevent the war early... hell, what is he thinking? He's not here to change the plot. He's here to protect his family and to survive, nothing more, nothing less. Changing plot has never been in his agenda before, and he's not going to add that now.

Beady black eyes meets sapphire blue; Obito blinks owlishly and Makoto can't help but to ruffle his hair more; grinning as he watches Obito protests and trying to swat his hand away from his head. Eventually, Makoto lets his hand go and raised an eyebrow to Obito's heated glare. Sadly, the glare lost its scary effect by those tears and snot.

"I don't know what you want, kid, seriously, if you want to show-off your orange goggles, well i like it alright." Makoto jovially says, "but if you don't have anything more to say, don't follow me."

Makoto turned way, and jumps to a nearby tree. Truthfully, he doesn't want to get involved to anything with Obito Uchiha. Enemy, maybe, when that little shit used an orange spiraled mask and tried to kill Minato. Oh, Makoto is _so_ going to try to pummel Obito in battlefield if that shit dared to even scratch his little baby brother. But then, _this_ Obito is not _that_ Obito. Not yet, at least. And by a single glance Makoto already knows that Obito doesn't have that much friends for a little boy. Hell, does his parents even care for him? His little brother instinct is practically screaming to care for the boy.

He is a pretty sensitive and observant person, and Makoto is proud with that. He could see how Obito's eyes seems to lit with innocence, wonder, and even happiness when he began ruffling the kid's head for the first time. If the kid is attached to him...

Makoto really has much to think now.

.

.

Makoto is half-convinced that the universe hates him.

Yesterday (after two days of brainstorming possibilities of changing plot by being close to Obito) he just decided that he won't get close to Obito anymore. Obito is just a pawn, and if he could somehow keep Obito from Madara, then Madara would try to search for another pawn and then he doesn't know what the cost of that. He doesn't know what the war will be. The casualties. Thinking about that already makes him anxious and guilty.

But then, here the kid is, in the middle of the night, alone, and sobbing right under a street lamp. Makoto has just finished his full-day shift and was walking down when he found the Uchiha.

Seeing the kid crying like this, though. _Obviously_ Makoto could not leave him alone.

Annoyed he might be, he still kneels down and ruffles the kid's head softly. An action which quickly gains a reaction as Obito lifts up his head from behind his knees and meets Makoto's eyes.

God, how the hell did Obito managed to look disgusting yet broken at the same time? And he's just a little kid, too...

Makoto pulls his scarf and wipes the snot and tears away from his face, completely aware of the familiar wonder and tell-tale of happiness in Obito's widened eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" His voice is soft, almost a whisper, yet still sound firm and in a quiet, dark street like this, anyone could hear it from meters away. The question must trigger something as Obito's tears began to pool and flow down, his sobs audible again, yet he firmly shakes his head.

Makoto sighs, _again_ , and he gets up, while offering a hand to little Obito.

No more hesitant, Obito gripped Makoto's palm tightly as he gets up, and they began their way to the Namikaze compound. As he listens to their constant steps and occasional sob from Obito, Makoto can' help but thinks, _man, this would be a long night_.

.

Makoto ushered _chibi_ Obito to sits on the sofa, and quickly makes two cups of hot chocolate. This is similar with ho he handles Kushina and his clan problems, and hopefully this would suffice to calm the kid down to sleep. Whatever it is could wait tomorrow as Makoto just wants to sleep after his job today. Too many to think about, to little time, it annoys him and controlling his emotion in check is what exhaust him the most.

He sets the cups on the table and he takes out a book about Summons Creatures out from the cabinet. A sip from his cup and all that could be heard is the ticking clock and the sound of paper flipping. Thankfully, _chibi_ -Obito seems to be entranced by the sweet smell of hot chocolate, he doesn't even hesitate or suspicious like before.

Makoto lets out a sigh when, on page one hundred and sixteen in his book, mini-Obito fell asleep on the sofa. His little body fits perfectly on the sofa, and Makoto is thankful that he doesn't have to move mini-Obito anywhere. It could wake him up, and disturb his sleep, so..

His hands moves to take empty cups and put them in the kitchen. Makoto comes back to the living room with two blankets; one he spreads on mini-Obito's bod and the other one...

The older Namikaze laid down on the sofa across where Obito is, and he spreads the blanket to cover his own body. He doesn't want to leave Obito alone, doesn't want to imagine how it feels to wake up alone in a strange place for a little kid would feel.

There would be no going back, Makoto realized, there is no way Obito would leave him alone from now on and he doesn't know how it would affect the plot—the world's survival in general. It should be hard to sleep with all the thoughts plaguing his mind, but Makoto founds himself sinks back to sleep quicker than he expected.

.

Because of Sakumo's harsh training, Makoto is proud to say that he will automatically wakes up at six hours sharp. Of course, by then Obito hasn't woke up, and quietly, Makoto begins his morning routine. The only different thing is how he cooks breakfast for two now that Obito is here. Just a simple omelet and bacon—the only food he remembered from his previous life this far—is obviously enough.

He heard a distant thud from the living room right after he finished cooking, and he enters the living room to see mini-Obito tangled in his own blanket; currently in a form of a caterpillar, fell down on the floor. He tried to wiggle out of the way but his body hits the table instead, causing him to yelp. Makoto snickers. How the hell did _this_ turned out to be that scary villain again?

Makoto simply hauls the chibi's body up easily to the sofa; along the way the blanket also fell down and he's now staring amusedly at mini-Obito's 'i'm-a-deer-caught-in-light' expression.

The _chibi_ opens his mouth to ask something or to apologize, but Makoto cuts him with a swift, "come on, breakfast first."

Hesitantly, chibi-Obito plops himself down across Makoto, and slowly eats the breakfast which served in front of him. The Namikaze's blue eyes subtly observed the kid as he munch the food and he has to suppress his grin when he sees Obito's shocked yet teary face.

"T-This is so good!"

"Well, yes, _of course_ it is." Makoto nods, with no small amount of proudness narcissism, "now go finish it."

Obito seems to take that positively as he digs in, quickly munching and swallowing, finishing his breakfast in no time. Then it was quiet moment; where Makoto sips his tea and mini-Obito seems content to swing his feet in the air while drinking his water.

But well, of course it won't stay that long. Makoto puts down his tea and stare straight to Obito's black eyes.

"Would you tell me why you ran away from your home?"

His voice is soft and the tone is even kind, but even then Obito's body stiffens and he widens his eyes in surprise. Mini-Obito looks down then, a clear troubled expression on his countenance. Soon accompanied by tears which threatens to spill away from behind his orange goggles.

"Should i accompany you back home?"

Chibi-Obito lifts up his head, blinking dumbly, then shakes his head. Makoto nods, and he picks up his cup to sips his tea. If the kid feels like he's fine to come home alone, then Makoto wouldn't stop him. And he wouldn't pry if he's still not ready to say what happened. Makoto waits, as the kid gets down from his chair; he waits for the kid to step out. The door's already open by the way, and the sun's alreary shine brightly.

But mini-Obito fidgets on his place and Makoto raised an eyebrow, "what is it, brat?"

That nickname successfully takes Obito's nervousness away, as he scowls and says, "I'm not a brat!"

"What is it, _midget_?"

Obito looks ready to strangle someone or throw his hands frustratedly and coming from a five-years old kid, it is pretty funny and amusing to watch.

"Tell me your name." Mini-Obito gritted out, glaring.

Makoto blinks. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't know your name!" Mini-Obito says, looking in the verge of tears, because, Makoto realized, he's embarrassed.

"You—" Makoto says, incredulity in his tone, "—you're crying because you're embarrassed?"

"What of it?!"

The fericous scowl lost its effect because of the tears, like always. Makoto can't help but laugh. Oh now he gets why Kakashi seems to be annoyed to cry-baby Obito. Well, it is kinda annoying but funny still.

"What's so funny?!"

Obito's screech only makes Makoto laughs harder.

"No," Makoto coughed, trying to regain his bearing and to shove the slight regret of not being able to take a photo of that embarassed-crying face, "No, nothing, hm, alright, midget, i'm sorry."

"Stop calling me midget!"

"Alright, _brat_ , i'm sorry." Makoto repeated, and Obito looks scandalized while Makoto grins.

"The right phrase is, 'what's your name, _Onii-san_?'" Makoto jovially chimed, imitating a kid's high-pitched voice, smiling, "and i'll answer, 'My name is Makoto, brat.'"

For a moment, Makoto actually thinks that maybe he broke chibi-Obito because said _chibi_ is looking at him with those _intense_ eyes without moving and blinking. "Makoto," he said, almost breathless.

Makoto's grins widened as he tilt his head, "that's Makoto-Oniisan for you, _midget_."

This time, instead of scowling or correct the older male, Obito grinned. Makoto was caught off-guard with that grin; it was so bright and vibrant and Makoto thinks he should probably shield his eyes from the brightness before it could blind him. Seriously, a grin that bright should be illegal!

"Go home, now." Makoto said, and Obito dutifully nods, before he trotted out of Namikaze Compound, leaving the older twin to ponder and perhaps, reset his whole plan...

.

.

"MAKOTO- _NIISAN_! MAKOTO- _NIISAAN_!"

One black-haired Makoto Namikaze almost face-faulted when he hears that screech from outside of barbecue shop. All guests in the shop immediately has their eyes on said waiter, and with a rather stiff bow, he walked inside the shop, flashes an apologetic look to lady owner's understanding smile, and _slam_ the backdoor violently.

" _BRAT_!" Makoto hollered, and one Obito Uchiha yelped from behind bushes.

Quickly, the Namikaze sprinted before mini-Obito could run and he holds the kid's head in his palm.

"What did i say about annoying me in one of my shift, midget? Do you want to die? Or are you sick with my cooking? Very well, i will no longer cook for you you little b—"

"I'M SORRY!" Mini-Obito screeched, teary-eyed, "PLEASE LET ME TASTE YOUR COOKING STILL, ONII-SAMA!"

Makoto huffed, he lets go the kid's head, then hit it with his fist.

"Now what do you want, brat? You gotta tell me a good reason or else," He is branding his fist to mini-Obito who is nursing his head with tears and snot on his face.

But then, instead of telling a stupid reason like 'a cat leads me here,' or 'i was lost on the road of life then i end up here,' or many other stupid reasons which makes Makoto wants to pummel this little midget to the ground, Obito looks away. His face contorted to a scowl-frown-pout which he usually use when he ran away from home.

Makoto sighed, then combs one of his side-face bang back.

Obito has somehow become a normal occurance in Makoto's life. The kid _always_ have time to visit him. It began with a few times a week, but then along the way which Makoto doesn't remember _how_ Obito visits him everyday. The little shit eventually follows him to where he works and even Hatake Compound—though he doesn't dare to get close to the latter. Which Makoto appreciates very much because he doesn't afford any distraction if he's training with Sakumo-sensei. Else he got bruises everywhere.

The little menace likes to appear out of nowhere, sometimes he's content to watch Makoto reads then fall asleep while leaning to him, sometimes they went out to buy snacks, sometimes he even stays for lunch. The other times, however, when mini-Obito is in a foul mood and ran away from his home. Like this one time.

"Okay, brat. Come here. Let's get you dango or something."

Quickly perked up, mini-Obito wipes tears and snot away from his face using his sleeve, and quickly snatch Makoto's hand in his hand.

"I want ice cream today!"

"Cheeky brat." Makoto smiled in amusement. "Fine. Lead the way."

Obito grinned more, and he clumsily pulls Makoto through the streets. Makoto have to apologize here and there because the little menace keep bumping into things and people. But well, he's excited, and maybe that's good? Anything to take that gloomy face off of his chubby five years old Uchiha face.

They bought ice creams, and are now currently munching their own ice cream under a canopy of a tree's shadow, sitting side by side.

Mini-Obito tugs his hand and Makoto calmly lowers his hand so he could munch Makoto's chocolate-mint flavored ice cream. After Obito bite his ice cream, Obito holds up his ice strawberry flavored ice cream and Makoto calmly takes a bite. Makoto thinks, they synchronize pretty well. Not as well as him and his twin brother obviously, but still.. and on short period too.

"It tastes weird." Obito says.

"It's a flavor for adults." Makoto replies.

"Chocolate is for everyone!"

"Did i say anything about chocolate?"

Makoto grinned to Obito's chubby disgruntled face.

"So," Makoto began, enjoying the soft wind around the clearing, "are you going to tell me why you ran away this time?"

Obito never told anyone, Makoto is sure of that. It has been a little over one month and the kid still haven't told him what's up with his home. Makoto would never pry too much, but really, as much as Makoto denies it, Obito has become a _family_ for him, and he wants nothing more than to help his family as much as he can.

Makoto doesn't even look at Obito; he doesn't know what kind of expression the kid uses now and in the silence, Makoto thinks, maybe not this time. Maybe Obito needs more time and Makoto will wait more, it's fine.

But then, he hears Obito's shaky voice, "My mom and dad always fight each other. Usually my grandmother is there to take me but... but she's sick and it's getting worse."

Well, this surely is not in Naruto's plot. Clearly the author doesn't write Obito's family background, so this is new to him.

"...she was having a coughing fit, but asleep when i left. But my mom and dad started it again."

Obito is obviously sobbing now. Fortunately their ice-cream already almost finished, so Makoto is sure it won't be that messy.

"And i haven't—my Sharingan haven't activated even though the others's are already active. They—they said i'm useless and i shouldn't e-exist—"

Mini-Obito stopped and Makoto could hear rustles of his sleeve wiping his tears and snot even if his blue eyes completely looks up.

"—but anyway, the grannies are always nice. Like gran' when she smiles."

Well, that was unexpected, alright. So the reason why Obito seems content on helping grannies and runs around Konoha. That's why his eyes always lift up in happiness when Makoto ruffles his head. His parents are probably stick up asses typical Uchiha and arranged married perhaps. Both parties are not willing to give any love to their spawn. To keep the blood purity, sacrifice a kid's mental health, huh.

Makoto turned his head and stare straight at Obito's black eyes.

"Of course you are _not_ useless, you brat. Who's going to taste my cooking if you don't exist? My good cooking will go to waste! Who will help those elders? Clearly, no five years old midget who are more useful than you. Though, i admit, your lying skills makes me wants to strangle you, but—"

He was cut short when Mini-Obito's hands circled on his waist, and said kid already throws himself to cling on Makoto's body.

In other case, Makoto would have snapped and slam the brat down while scolding about ice-cream, tears, and snot stains on his shirt. But in this case, Obito's body is trembling violently and he already has his goggles on his forehead. He doesn't have any heart to stop Obito from breaking down. Kid's need it so much. How the hell did he always smile for.. what, years? With that kind of household? He's crazy strong.

So Makoto do the only thing he could; he rubs Obito's back to calm him down, and ruffles his black hair gently. Minato has never been this clingy before, even if Minato is his baby brother. Maybe he was, back when they are three years old or four years old. But never actually slam himself on Makoto's body and cry like this. A change of pace is... kinda nice.

As he closed his eyes, Makoto remembered a young boy with pale skin and black hair, smiling softly to him. He thinks of what is his little brother in his previous life doing right now.

.

.

Contrary to popular belief, Kushina Uzumaki is actually a very anmbitious person.

Many thinks that she takes her genius on sealing for granted, but no, no, it's not because the fact that he's the princess of Uzu or because she's talented. She never believed the words of genius or talented from anyone, anyway. Sometimes, maybe, but mostly, she ignores them. It's because she always gets what whe wants, one way or another. If Kushina sets her mind on something, then she would reach it—no matter how hard it is. Mind you, she works hard to reach it.

Now, her ambition is to look for any way to increase chakra through Fuuinjutsu. The reason? Of course, none other than Makoto Namikaze.

Kushina gives up her time to visit said friend for the sake of reading; burying herself behind piles and piles of book from Mito-grandma's library. She only stops to eat, sleep, and a little walk around Mito-granny's house. Other than that, she only reads, write, and then asks for something she doesn't understand to her granny, and then reads again, write, _repeat_.

So when she finally, _finally_ , get something out after two (three?) months of study, she's very, very excited to show her scrolls to the Namikaze. Kushina almost skipped her steps as he gets closer and closer to the Namikaze compound.

The red-head slammed the front door open while excitedly hollers, "BRO-COM!"

But to her disappointment, Makoto doesn't appear on the living room like she expected. Not even the loud 'thuds' sounds which coming from the scrolls hitting the table makes the Namikaze appears.

Curious, Kushina steps inside the house, frowning wearily in her every steps. "Bro-com?"

The house is unusually quiet. Too quiet even. But the door is not locked so Makoto must be inside. Maybe he's asleep?

The thought of entering a boy's room makes her face flush but she quickly shove those thoughts away. It's still noon! What a lazy bum if he's asleep at this hour! Renewing her resolve; that is, to wake Makoto and drags his lazy ass up and be ready to get impressed by Uzumaki Kushina's smartness, Kushina slams the bedroom door's open.

She's ready to yell but then, she stopped.

Stepping closer to one bed, he could see that Makoto is not sleeping alone. There's.. a small kid? Being hugged by Makoto, curling himself close to the teen.

Kushina's brain circuit instantly stopped.

How _dare_!

How _dare_ he!

While Kushina sweats blood and worked tooth and nail for _his_ sake, Makoto is—is—

"— _YOU PAEDOPHIIIIILLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

.

To wake up with an wild angry Kushina hollering at you, throwing punch and kicks while furiously ranting about how ungrateful he is, Makoto is very confused. And a little bit scared. Why is Kushina so angry with him? What did he do? What did he do wrong?! He really should thank Sakumo-sensei's pranks (his sensei is vicious as he's childish; dumping glitters, cold water, and dry leaves when he's asleep, and expect him to _dodge_ them) so he's able to dodge Kushina's fist—which quickly explodes his pillow where his head was.

Amazingly, mini-Obito is able to stay asleep with all the screeching and all sounds of furniture breaking. Is mini-Obito deaf or what?

"What the hell, tomato?!"

That nickname gets a reaction alright; more furious Kushina that is. Makoto dodges another kick. He really, really wishes he has a Pokeball so Kushina could get contained easily. Uh, what's the name of that game again? Pokeman?

"Seriously, stop! You're thrashing my house you crazy woman!"

No, Makoto is _not_ screeching, mind you.

But Kushina still continues and then Makoto realized; why did he only dodge all this time? He's not his polite sweet little brother Minato, damn it! Kushina can _not_ thrash him, _him_ , the prodigy student of _taijutsu_! Steeling his resolve and regain his footing, Makoto scowls as he redirected Kushina's fist away and grips her hand, then flipped the red head down. Before Kushina could register what happened, he already trapped Kushina's waist with his ankles and hold both of her hands in his hands on the floor.

Kushina glared. Makoto glared back, completely unaware if their faces are drawing closer in the glaring match.

Just then, Makoto could hear ruffles from his bed and one chibi-Obito sits up on his bed.

Makoto and Kushina turned his head to see Obito's eyes widened so comicall big upon meeting theirs. It was a very awkward and tense moments when they look at each other for a seemingly long silent time.

"Makoto-niisan," Obito says awkwardly, shuffling down as he closed his eyes and side-steps to the door—still closing his eyes. Makoto would've laughed if the situation is not so dire and he's not confused why his new little brother is doing that. But then, right after Obito gets out of the room, his head peeked, and he makes a thumbs up, "make her pregnant, _Niisan_!"

The

 _Fuck_?

"You little— _COME BACK HERE, BRAT!_ "

The little shit has the ball to ran away after he said that? Makoto swears, he's going to pummel that little shit when he meets him, doesn't cook his favorite food, ignores him for weeks, and—

"You—"

Oh right, Kushina. Makoto looks down to the redhead, glaring, " _What_?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HIM, YOU PERVERT PAEDOPHILEEE?!"

This time, it's Makoto who doesn't realize what happened as the world tilted upside down for him. Oh God, when did _this_ has become his life?

 **15 Years Old**

"Ready, Minato?"

Minato looks up to meet Jiraiya-sensei's eyes, and he smiled.

"I always am, _sensei_." The blond grinned. "I expect you are too. Or i'll leave you behind."

Then Minato disappeared in a swirling leaves and Jiraiya barks out a laugh before he, too, disappeared in a swirling leaves. The teacher and student duo is keeping up a steady pace as they jumped from one tree branch to another; make their way to Konoha.

"Missed your brother, aren't you?" Jiraiya said, one eyebrow raised in amused teasing.

Minato spared a closed eye-smile for his _sensei_ , "my late mother once told us, twins can't be far from each other for too long."

Jiraiya huffed an amused smile, but doesn't comment any further. After all, he missed his Konoha too.


End file.
